Worth the weight
by mathisson
Summary: After what was supposed to be a routine heath check, Bella finds herself at a crossroads. Change her habits or face the consequences. Her decisions leads her to meet Edward, a nice guys who just wanted to help her. But when he wants more, will Bella be her own worst enemy? HEA as always. CC Rated M for a reason. All human.
1. Chapter 1

So here we are the fiction I have been talking about for a few weeks now. This is a little different for me. I have written about a former overweight Bella, but not a current one. I, like many of you struggle with my weight. I have been really thin and sadly, huge. This fiction isn't written about me or my struggles. Its just a story for you to enjoy. However if you find inspiration from my words to face your weight demons, then I am glad you found this.

I will only say this once as it is widely know that I do not own Twilight or its wonderful characters, however this plot is completely mine and I do not give anyone permission to copy it.

Set back, get comfortable and enjoy the story I have to share.

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Rose, is it sad that we only watch the first and last episode of "The Biggest Loser?"

"No, what is sad is that we watch them both while eating Ben and Jerry's."

Rose and I are step sisters. My dad married her mother after they each went through nasty divorces. Lucky for us, we got along from day one. Once we graduated high school, we decided to find an apartment together and that's how it's been the last few years.

"See they make it look so easy, like all you have to do is work out until you puke and then eat bird seed and the weight falls off and you have a model's body."

I don't know why we watch this show. I always felt really good watching the first episode because most of the contestants were much bigger than me. However, when they revealed what they look like today, it always made me mad at myself.

Rose looked over at me cocking her eyebrow, "Hey, I could so lose weight like these guys if I had someone who cooked my food and a personal trainer. However, I have a real job to pay my real bills."

Rose was right. We both had jobs that we were expected to show up to every day. And let's face it; with what the county was paying us, a personal trainer wasn't in the budget. Our dad was the currently elected sheriff here in Port Angeles and our Uncle Marcus was the chief of police.

Rose worked in the garage as the head mechanic and I worked in the evidence room, making sure the evidence for cases stayed with the correct case numbers. Everyone knew who our dad and uncle were, so no one messed with us and if they said anything about our weight it never made it back to us. We both really loved what we did. Rose was a natural at cars and I loved not having to face people every day.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Dr. Banner's office called to remind you of your appointment tomorrow." Rose had been after me to have my yearly exam.

It had been several years since I had been to the doctor. With no boyfriend or the prospect of one, the need for STD testing and birth control wasn't an issue. When my mother found out that I had been having headaches and feeling very tired, she questioned when the last time I had seen the doctor. Let's just say that my ass still hurts from the ass chewing I got from both of our mothers.

My mother and Rose's mother were actually best friends. They had been since they were in grade school. They refused to let some man come between them.

When I called Dr. Grundy's office, the lady informed me that Dr. Grundy had retired and a Dr. Banner had taken over for him; thus, leaving me to have an appointment with Dr. Banner.

WTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWT WTWTW

I hated going to the doctor's office. The first thing they do is make you stand on the scale and see how fat you really are. I didn't need this skinny ass nurse tell me what I already knew.

"Dr. Banner will be in shortly," the nurse said as she left me sitting on this paper covered table in nothing but paper cloths that didn't cover nearly as much as I would have liked. I watched as my feet swung back and forth. I wasn't one for polished toe nails; I mean who will see them anyway. Still they looked like I took a hack saw to them with their broken edges and unkempt cuticles. The knock on the door caused me to sit up straight and pull the paper gown closer to my chest.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Banner." A middle aged man with silver rimmed glasses and dark hair. His shirt and tie were gray and his pants black. His white lab coat hung to his knees and the lettering on his left pocket spelled out his name and then several letters that I had no idea what they meant.

"I see here that you prefer to be called Bella is that correct?

"Yes." I nodded.

"Alright then, Bella, good to meet you." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"It's been a while since you have been in. What specifically brought you to us today?"

When I called to make my appointment, the lady that answered the phone told me that based on my symptoms the nurse felt we should have some labs drawn. I had gone that day and had my blood drawn; that was an experience I liked to forget.

"Well I've been having these headaches on and off for a while, but mostly I'm really tired all of the time."

Dr. Banner wrote a few things in my chart and then placed it on the desk and crossed his arms.

"Bella, since this is the first time I'm visiting with you, I have to find out what kind of person you are."

I gave him a questioning look.

"What I mean by this is, are you the type of person who needs to have your hand held while I tell you that the world is a happy place full of rainbows and unicorns, or are you the type that wants the short version, regardless of the words I use?"

I laughed as he finished his statement. I knew exactly what he was talking about. My best friend, besides Rose was the type who needed her hand held.

"I'm a shoot-from-the-hip-kind-of-gal Dr. Banner."

He lowered his arms and smiled at me as he spoke. "Fine….Your blood work shows me that your cholesterol is up and your urine is positive for sugar….Your blood pressure today is quite elevated and I don't have to tell you that your weight is at an obese level."

I didn't respond only because I was now scared. Why would there be sugar in my urine?

"Now the elevation in your blood pressure would certainly explain the headaches and the sugar in your urine tells me that we need to test you for possible diabetes."

I could feel my heart taking up residence in my throat, diabetes? That would mean shots and needles and we don't get along. At all.

"Bella, I can order every test in the world and tell you that you are killing yourself by keeping this weight on. But that will do nothing to fix the problem if you aren't willing to do your part."

I lowered my head and began to shake it back and forth.

"Talk to me Bella, tell me what you're thinking."

I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath, and then I raised my head back up. "I thought I was only coming here to get a pap smear and have you tell me to get glasses, maybe tell me to increase my iron intake." I began to laugh as I listen to my own voice.

"What's so funny Bella?"

"The funny part is that I don't have a boyfriend to have to worry about having a pap smear. I thought this visit was going to be a huge waste of time." Dr. Banner removed his stethoscope from his pocket and moved toward me.

"Not having a current boyfriend isn't a free pass from having a pap smear; some STDs can take a while to show up…."

"Not if you're still a virgin." My words cutting him off.

"No, you're correct there, so no pap smear today. But we can deal with the real issues right now."

So as I made my way out of his office with the information he had given me swirling around in my head, I nearly missed the bright pink flyer that was sitting under my wiper blade of my car.

**Real time fitness**

**Under new management**

**For a limit time, new patrons receive 90 days free and consult with a personal trainer. **

I tossed the flyer on the coffee table as I flopped down beside Rose. She was watching our favorite after work show, "Maury". Today's topic, cheating boyfriends…

"If I ever caught Royce cheating on me, I would never take him on this show. I'd cut off his balls and feed them to him."

Royce was Rose's longtime boyfriend. He was several years older than her, but she didn't seem to care. His looks left something to be desired, with his beer belly and his receding hair line. They weren't your typical couple as they would go weeks without seeing each other. As far as I knew they had never slept together as he had never stayed over here. And since he still lived with his mother, I doubt that anything ever happened at his house.

"You know what sounds really good for dinner?" Rose questioned as she muted the television. I turned to her, waiting for her to tell me.

"McDonalds." Was her single word answer. "But in order to have it, I would have to get off this couch and I'm just not willing to do that, so pizza or Chinese? Cause they deliver."

I looked at Rose and listened carefully to her words. I had said the very same thing time and time again. I looked around the house and truly noticed how we had eight different two liter bottles of soda on the kitchen counter. Four boxes of doughnuts on the top of the refrigerator and I knew we had just filled the freezer with Ben and Jerry's that was on sale for buy one get one. Dr. Banner was right. I had to change this, so I told Rose what he had told me about my test results.

"Diabetes?….Bella?...wh-what are you gonna do?"

I turned my entire body to face hers and took her hand in mine. "I'm going to start taking better care of myself." I grabbed the flyer and handed it to her. "I'm going to go down there tomorrow and try it out for the ninety days. Dr. Banner gave me two weeks to lose five pounds. He said if I showed him that I was trying he would hold off on giving me medication."

I looked her directly in the eye. "Rose, I realized today that I have things I want to do. Places I want to visit….Hell, I even want to wear a sexy little dress at your wedding to Royce." I laughed as I spoke the latter while Rose only rolled her eyes.

"The point I am trying to make is I want to be in complete control of my life, not ruled by what I eat and do."

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, standing in the middle of it I held out my arms, "Rose we have lived here for more than five years and we have yet to use that stove and the only thing that goes in the refrigerator is the left over take out we buy."

Rose walked over to where I was. I watched as she looked around the kitchen, the wheels clearly turning inside her head. She opened the freezer and then looked back at me.

"Your right Bella, we have seventeen tubs of ice-cream in here."

I watched as she looked in the cabinets that were full of chips and crackers. "How much weight do you have to lose Bella?" She didn't take her eyes off the bags of cool ranch Doritos as she questioned me.

I quickly swallowed and then took a deep breath before I answered her. "I was two hundred and eight pounds in Dr. Banner's office today."

Rose spun on her feet, her eyes wide as she looked at me. Then she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. I slowly walked down the hall to see if she was alright. As I approached the door, she suddenly flung the door open her shirt still being pulled over her head. She rushed past me and headed back into the kitchen. I watched as she pulled a trash bag from under the sink and began to toss the chips and crackers into it.

"Rose what are you doing?"

She dropped the bag and faced me. "That scale said I was two hundred and forty seven pounds Bella." She resumed tossing the chips into the trash bag.

"Rose talk to me, what is going on with you?"

She paused, "Bella, there is a chance that I have the same issues as you do….And even if I am perfectly healthy, I refuse to let you be this hot little number standing beside me at my wedding."

She wrapped me in a hug as she continued. "I need to make changes too Bella…. Real changes and you have just given me the inspiration to make those changes. Starting with what I put inside of my body."

She released me and resumed her work with the chips.

"First, I am going to get every crumb of junk food out of this house and give it to the homeless shelter. Then we are going down to that gym and sign up. We are going to come home and make a healthy dinner on the stove that we pay for every month. Finally, to get us both inspired, we are heading over to Target and getting some clothes to work out in, because I know I don't have anything in my closet that will work."

I smiled at her and then joined her in removing the junk food that was in our kitchen. "We are really doing this?"

"Yes sis, we are really doing this….together." She held out her pinky finger.

We have always had a promise between each other that when something was important, we sealed it with a pinky swear.

"Together." I replied hooking my pinky with hers.

A/N

So there is the first chapter. At this point in time I don't have a posting schedule as my betais trying to finish up her school work. I would love to get a chapter out twice per week, but there are no guarantees. Don't forget to come by my face book page and see the wonderful work that Holly does for us.

. / groups/434894866569951/ (remove the dash)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

The folks at the homeless shelter were very thankful for our donation. It wasn't often they received goodies as they called them. After we left, we headed over to the gym the flier advertised.

"Oh gosh, Royce told me about this place, said it was full of muscle-bound-short-necked guys. He said the gym was dirty and smelled bad."

As we sat in the car looking at the building, I began to giggle.

"What?" Rose questioned from the driver's seat.

"You said Royce told you this place was filthy?"

"Yeah?"

"Rose when has Royce ever lifted anything other than his butt cheek to fart?"

We looked at each other and began to giggle. Royce wasn't interested in looking good for anyone, not even himself. He had no inspiration to do anything. He worked part time at the local pawn shop and spent much of his time there playing video games. Rose told me that she found out by accident that his tribal tattoo was one of the rub on types when she accidently touched him with too much hand lotion on her hands. He wanted everyone to believe that he was some sort of gangster as he dressed in low hung jean shorts and untied tennis shoes. Rose didn't have the heart to tell him that the "run DMC" look was way out.

As we opened the door to the gym, the sound of music could be heard. It wasn't so loud that it hurt your ears, but enough that you could hear it over the sounds of the machines.

"Hello, welcome to Real Time, how can I help you?"

The voice came from the left and it was then I noticed the counter that housed what looked to be a check in desk. The man behind the counter began to walk around it and toward Rose and me.

"Well I see you have one of our flyers, my name is Jasper Whitlock and I am the new owner."

Jasper was a tall man with dark blond hair. He had enough hair that he had it pulled into a short pony tail at the back of his head. The lower half was shaved and his ears were both pierced. However, the thing I noticed the most was the size of his biceps, they were huge. I looked back at his face before I could embarrass myself.

"Hello Jasper, I'm Rosalie and this is Bella. We are interested in seeing what you offer here."

"Well alright, can I ask you pretty ladies what you want to accomplish here?"

I looked to Rose then back to Jasper.

It was Rose who spoke first, "Listen Jasper, I know that you may think you have to give us empty compliments, but we both live in the real world. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see why we are here. My ass alone has its own zip code."

I waited for Jasper to laugh but it never came. I watched as his face contorted as he replied.

"Well Ms. Rosalie, you will find that my compliments are never empty My Ma would tan my behind if I ever did that. As far as your rear having its own zip code, I hope you will rethink that and see what we can do to help you."

"Alright, what can you offer us? I mean do you have some sort of portfolio?"

I didn't want to say anything, but I was thinking the same thing. How can you prove that your gym is better than the next for helping people reach their goals?

"I have something a little better come with me."

He had us follow him to an area on the side where the tread mills were located. There were two girls standing beside them taking drinks of water.

"Angela, Alice, I want you to meet Rosalie and Bella. They are interested in what we can offer them."

The taller girl who I think was name Angela walked over to us first. The shorter one I assumed was Alice; she took a little longer to get to us. Once she reached us, she wrapped her arms around Jasper. This surprised me because she was about the same size as me. Jasper was a very handsome man with muscle and looks to spare.

Angela spoke first. "Well ladies, when I first came into this gym, it was at the begging of my mother. She had battled with her weight all of her life and had many health problems to show for it. She told me she didn't want that for me. So she found Jasper here and he has been there to encourage me to work hard and not give up. I have lost forty pounds and have thirty more to go."

Alice took that as her cue to tell her story. "When I first started here, it was at the suggestion of my therapist. I had just ended a really bad relationship and she felt that a little exercise could help in my recovery. That was a year ago and fifty pounds as well. Jasper helped me get started on an exercise plan that worked for me but not before asking me out on a date."

Alice giggled and Jasper smirked, "I told him no at first, I was still healing, but he kept helping me and I fell in love with him. He asked me to marry him two month ago."

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that Jasper actually wanted to be with Alice considering her size. I would never even attempt to catch the eye of a man such as Jasper.

"Now, I'm not going to try and tell you that you will find the man of your dreams in here, but it did happen to both Alice and Angela. What I can promise, is a trainer who will give you one hundred percent of his attention during your sessions and a clean and safe environment to work out in."

Rose thanked Alice and Angela as Jasper gave us the rest of the tour. Not that I know anything about gym equipment, but the machines looked brand new and it was very clean and organized. He had Alice show us the locker room for the ladies and where the various exercise classes would be held. The back of the gym had a lap pool and a nice sized room with a hot tub and sauna. Jasper explained how the water was treated with these special minerals to help in detoxing your skin.

Rose asked several questions as she was blessed with a great complexion. When the tour was over, we both decided to give the gym the full ninety days and see what happens. Jasper had us fill out several forms then weighed and measured us. The last thing he did was to stand us against the wall and take our picture. I couldn't figure out why having a picture of us looking like this was necessary until he showed us Angela and Alice's before pictures. Alice didn't even look like the same girl and Angela blew me out of the water. She was so big that she didn't seem to have a neck. I was sold. I swore to myself that I would do everything Jasper told me to do. I would work my ass off and get as far away from needles and pills as possible.

"Thank you so much Jasper, we are really looking forward to working with you." It was the most I had said since I walked into the room.

"Yes thank you so much, now we are off to Target to get some clothes to sweat in." Rose added as she took her keys out of her purse.

Alice shook her head, "Oh honey, don't waste your money on new clothes right now. Believe me you are going to drop some weight working out at this gym. Head over to Louise's consignment shop two blocks over. She has a large assortment of workout clothes designed for us big girls."

Rose hugged her and they exchanged phone numbers. Angela was busy on one of the weight machines, sweat was pouring from her forehead, and a very impressive man was giving her instruction. His dark hair and massive muscle was just as built as Jasper.

"That's one of our substitute trainers, Ben Cheney. He fills in when one of the regulars needs a day off." Jasper said looking over their way too.

I looked harder at Ben. I had to hand it to Angela as she was really concentrating on what she was doing. I, on the other hand, would be ogling him.

"He is also Angela's boyfriend." Alice chirped in.

My head snapped back so quickly that I nearly fainted. First Alice is engaged to the…oh-so-fine Jasper and Angela is dating Mr. Tall-dark-and-muscles-to-spare Ben Chaney? I felt like I was stuck in an episode of the twilight zone; this was going to be an interesting ninety days.

Alice had been right. Louise's consignment shop did have several different pieces. With the most expensive thing costing only five dollars, so it was easy to get three pairs of shorts and some t-shirts. I wasn't ready to buy any of the cute razor back tops, but Louise did talk me into a sports bra. She told me to just wear it under my t-shirt. Rose did the same thing and then we headed to the grocery store.

Jasper had given us a tip that if you shop for your groceries using only the outside wall of the store and avoid the isles, you will eat much healthier. So, with that advice, we bought several packs of chicken, fish, lots of fresh veggies and fruit. Then we made our way back home.

That night was the first night ever that we cooked at home. We sat at the table and turned off the television. Jasper had given us many tips to help us reach our goal. Tomorrow we would begin to drink the amount of water he said we needed. Rose and I both had to be at work by eight so we decided to go to the gym after work.

When my alarm went off the next morning, I was able to actually get up and not hit the snooze several times. Rose was already in the kitchen packing our lunch for the day. Jasper had recommended we avoid eating out for a few weeks. This meant no Taco Bell for lunch for either of us.

It was a little after two when one of the rookie cops came into the evidence room. He was talking to his partner about the screaming match that was going on in the garage earlier. Once he left I tried to call Rose, but she told me she would tell me the whole story when we got to the gym tonight.

I pulled up to the gym and noticed that Rose's car was already in the parking lot. I walked in and looked around for her. It took a few minutes but I finally found her punching the hell out of a long bag hanging from the ceiling. Her blonde hair was a hot mess with several strands dangling around her face. The guy that stood holding the bag was telling her to "come on, your hitting like a little girl." Her face was red and you could tell she was pissed.

"Hello Bella."

I turned to see Angela standing beside me.

"Oh, hello Angela, how are you?" Her smile was infectious and I couldn't help but to return it.

"I'm so glad you decided to give this a try, you are going to feel so much better."

"I was just watching Rose and her trainer; I'm surprised at how he is just having her dive right in."

"Oh, that isn't her trainer. That is Emmett McCarty; he works with my Ben over at the fire station a few blocks over. He walked in with her and he started a conversation with her, she had told him she was having a bad day so he took her over there."

I continued to watch Rose punch away at the bag. Emmett just stood there holding that bag like it was nothing. His large muscles ranked right up there with Jasper and Ben. I decided to just find a tread mill and take a walk. As I pressed different buttons, I notice that there were several girls standing around one the machines Jasper called an elliptical.

A very pretty blonde was currently standing on the petals as her friends were on either side of her. They were all wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen and the tops they had on barely cover their breasts. As I looked closer, I noticed that they all had full makeup and their hair was perfect. Why would you dress up to come workout? It wasn't until one of her friends moved a piece of her hair and the light caused something on her shoulder to sparkle. They each had glitter on their shoulders and chest. Now I had truly seen everything.

I looked down and noticed that my left shoe was about to come untied so I place my feet on the side rails to bend down and tie it. When I rose back up, Jasper was waiting for me.

"Hi Bella, you ready to really work out?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

Waking the next morning proved to be a new chapter in pure torture. I hurt everywhere. Slowly and painfully I rose out of bed and forced myself to get up and get into the shower. Setting on the toilet was by far the hardest as the pain brought tears to my eyes. This day looked to be so wonderful if I could actually get up and down very well.

As I stood in the shower, letting the hot water fall down my body, I remember in detail how Jasper walked me through his stretching exercises. He wanted to start out slow so that I wouldn't get discouraged. By the time he was finished with the warm up, I questioned if he was a drill sergeant in the army.

"No, but my great great granddaddy was a major in the confederate army."

A real comedian that one.

He explained how the treadmill worked and wanted me to have a brisk walk for thirty minutes. Just as he walked away, a very sweaty and red face Rose came over and hopped on the treadmill beside me.

"Well hello Rocky." I jokingly called out to her as Emmett helped her to choose a program.

"Not today Swan." Her voice clipped with tension, only one person ever made her this mad.

"Sorry…Hale." I clipped back.

She was silent for several minutes as she stared into the television that hung from the ceiling. The pretty news caster smiling as she shared the doom and gloom of the day. Could I ever look as pretty as she did? Her eyes perfect with the makeup she wore. Not a single hair out of place and her teeth straight and white. Her clothing matching her clear skin perfectly.

"I broke up with Royce."

My head immediately turned in her direction; my eyes wide and unbelieving.

"What?...When?...Why?"

Rose continued to look at the reporter, her pace never faltering as she told me how Royce had sealed his own fate.

"He said that I was wasting my time with going to the gym. That I would just go home and eat my body weight in Ben and Jerry's."

Her face wasn't sad or unhappy. She was angry, the angriest I have ever seen her.

"He said that I should just give up and save the money for new clothes or something."

I honestly didn't really understand why she was angry. I mean this was Royce we were talking about. He never supported her in anything that didn't benefit him. He didn't encourage her when she wanted to open her own car repair shop, told her she was crazy if a man would ever let a woman fix his car. She had listened to him then and I feared she might be doing the same today.

"Bella, he has no drive, no ambition, except to win a wing eating contest. Or have a guest roll on that show, Man verses food. He would win those challenges for sure." Her words came out as if she was exasperated. Maybe this time it was for real.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the big guy Rose had just been punching the bag with. He was now helping a guy that was lying on a bench lifting a long bar that had circular objects on the end. I could see his tan calf's that tightened every time he lifted the bar. His hands that wrapped around the bar were covered with black gloves. You could see the strain on his face as he lifted the bar and then brought it back to his chest. His arms were quite big, although not as large as the guy helping him. As he extended the bar once more, he stopped and placed it in the holder that sat above his head. He slowly sat up and took the towel he had draped across his stomach and wiped the sweat from his face and neck. It was then that I got a look at his face. His hair was a darker brown, but I knew it was a lighter shade since it was wet. His face flushed from his workout. However, it was his eyes that held my attention; they were as green as the grass in the summer.

"He would rather sit at home and watch reality television, instead of going out and living life."

I was able to hear everything she was telling me, although, I was also unable to remove my eyes from the very handsome man across the way.

"I just can't do that anymore Bella. I want to change the person I have become. I want to travel and go to parties not sit around and watch life happen. I want to strap in and go for a ride."

I had to smile at her choice of words. However, I couldn't agree more. Life was far too short and it was time to live it.

"So, I told him to get out of my garage. To go home to his mother and watch some reruns of his favorite television. Have her cook for him and listen to him complain about his stomach hurting." Her arms waved in the air as she ranted.

"He thought he would try and bully me into changing my mind, however, he had already pushed my buttons when he basically called me a failure. That is when I lost it on his fat ass."

This had to be the incident they had been talking about earlier in the day. I was a little bummed I had missed Rose kicking some Royce ass.

"In the end, I told him never to darken my front door again and that we were finished." I watched as she smacked the hand rail with her palm.

"Damn it Bella! Why did I wait so long to cut him off? Do you have any idea how liberating I feel now that I don't have him to think about? I won't have to cover my mouth and nose every time he lifts his leg and farts while we watch television!"

It wasn't a question, defiantly a statement. I only smiled as she increased her walk speed.

"When I came in here Emmett was just signing in. He looked at me and asked me if everything was alright." Rose had her eyes glued to Emmett who was now on the bench and lifting the bar.

"Can you believe that? A complete stranger asks me if I'm alright and my own boyfriend of far too many years is still completely clueless when it comes to me and what is important to me."

I glanced a look over at Emmett who was now watching Rose; he smiled and gave her a small wave. I also noticed that Mr. Green Eyes was looking this way as well.

"He is so sweet Bella. He didn't let me even tell him why I was pissed, he just took my hand and helped me into the boxing gloves. He showed me how to punch and then told me to take out my anger in a healthy way."

I was firmly impressed with Emmett that was a really nice thing to do. I watched as Emmett and Mr. Green Eyes began laughing at something Emmett had just said. A part of me prayed it wasn't something negative about Rose.

"He even asked for my phone number." She spoke with a giggly voice

I nearly tripped over my own feet, "Are you serious Rose?"

She tossed me a look that clearly asked if I had lost my mind.

"Why would I joke about that Bella? Are you just like Royce in thinking I couldn't get a guy like Emmett's attention?"

That thought never entered my mind. Rose may be overweight, but she was still beautiful.

"No Rose, I just…well…"

I didn't have to answer her. Rose knew me better than anyone.

"I know Bella….Just because I might go out with him doesn't mean I'm going to jump into another relationship. I mean, I haven't been single an entire day yet."

I smiled and began to concentrate on my own workout. Jasper returned when I had three minutes left on the treadmill. It was then that my life flashed before me.

He took me to a mat in the back of the room and began to show me how to do some additional stretches, which he called crunches. I called them pure torture.

When he was finished turning me into a pretzel, he told me he wanted me to have a routine of doing thirty minutes of cardio on the treadmill followed by the stretches and then do a circuit of the free machines. I quickly found out that the free in the free machines had nothing to do with cost.

The water had started to turn cool when Rose began to pound on my bathroom door.

"Quit jilling off in there and get your ass ready to go!"

I turned off the water and dried myself off. The soreness was only slightly better; I could at least lift my arms up a little now. I opened the door to find a fully dressed Rose cleaning the living room. She was running around as if her muscles were perfectly fine.

"What the….?"

Rose looked up from the stack of magazines she was throwing away. Her makeup was perfect this morning, something she never did when she went to work in the garage. Royce had always made fun of her when she did.

"Well, good morning beautiful." Even in her county issued, dark blue work uniform, she was still a vision.

"How are you even moving this morning?" I questioned her as I moved to get a cup of coffee.

"You will feel better too once your endorphins kick in." She continued to toss the magazines into the trash. Wiping the table once it was clear. The house had never looked cleaner since she broke things off with Royce. She even convinced me we needed a new couch; one that didn't have Royce germs on it.

"What endorphins? My muscles are planning a revolt. They have banded together and decided they hate me."

I reached for the box of granola bars we had recently purchased only to have my hand quickly slapped.

"Don't you dare eat that! Emmett says to have a hand full of nuts in the morning. The protein will get you going."

I took a handful of nuts and began to chew them one at a time. "Will the nuts give me these endorphins you speak about?"

She spun around and began to laugh at me, "Bella, endorphins are released when you climax."

I nearly choked on one of the nuts I had just chewed on, "You really thought I was masturbating in the shower?" I shouted.

She only laughed harder as she began to pat me on my back, "Well don't you or do you save it for the comfort of your bed?"

I grabbed a bottle of water and tried to wash down the cough that was still coming, "No Rose, I don't do that period."

"Bullshit Bella! Everyone masturbates," She said off handedly.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but I don't."

She looked at me with a glint in her eye, "Well maybe that is your problem, you should really try it."

My dad paid me a visit at work that day. He wanted to see how my first day at the gym had gone and to make sure I didn't need anything. Most everyone in my department knew I was the bosses' daughter and were not surprised when he would stop by. This time however, we had a new girl starting in the department. She had been up in personnel all day filling out all the crazy forms and had not been down stairs yet. I knew that her name was Kate and that she had worked in the records department in New York City. She had recently gotten a divorce and had moved here to be close to family.

"We want to have you and Rose over for a cookout soon. We know how important eating healthy is to you two now and we want to show our support for what you are doing."

I hugged my dad as tight as I could. Listening to how supportive he was being made me feel even more like I could do this. In the end, we agreed to go to their house next weekend.

After lunch Kate finally showed up. She was a very nice girl about my age with dark hair, a little lighter than mine and the prettiest blue eyes you have ever seen. Like me, she was a little on the heavy side, but not to the extent that I was.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan, we are going to be working together," I extended my hand out for her to shake.

"Hi Bella, I'm Kate Meyer and can I just say that, thank god you aren't shaped like a stick? My last job I worked with all super skinny women who complained about their weight."

I smiled and showed her to her desk across from mine.

"I hear you are from New York, is that correct?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you heard that I am newly divorced, no children and old car that just died this morning."

I thought she was being a bitch at first, her tone was so gruff. However, seconds later she began to laugh. "Sorry, I just feel like a really sad country song right now. Husband left me, car died and I'm supposed to be blue."

I looked at her and tilted my head. She had a good since of humor; a fine quality to have. Although, sometimes people used laughter as a mask as they were really crying inside.

"My husband was a jerk. He tried to get me pregnant for years. When we found out I needed a little help in the fertility department, he took me to a quack physician who prescribed me medication that did nothing for my ovaries and everything to increase the size of my butt. When I reached a size 16 pants, he decided to fool around with one of my skinny coworkers. They now have an apartment they can't afford and a prescription for penicillin to treat the gonorrhea she gave him."

I just blinked my eyes several times. "When he told me about the affair, I told him that the good thing is that I can diet and lose my big butt. He will always be a big jerk and I was glad to be rid of him."

She was so cavalier about her situation. She was like Rose, happy to be comfortable in her own skin.

"As for my car, it caught fire in the intersection that just happened to house a fire station. The handsome firemen came out and quickly extinguished the fire. One of them named Garrett, gave me his number and said to call him when I had a free evening."

My eyes were huge now, what are the chances of her being right in front of a fire station when her car catches on fire? Not to mention getting a phone number of one of the heroes.

"My insurance that I had in New York just happens to expire at the end of the month, but I sent them pictures of the car and the guy at the insurance company is certain that it's a total loss and said I should get a nice little check as soon as the fire report is finished."

She had begun to unpack the box that she had with her, placing different picture frames around her desk, her pens in the pen holder.

"So, now that I live within walking distance of my job, I won't be buying a new car anytime soon."

I was amazed; she was completely calm about the entire situation. Instead of panicking about the situation, she had picked up all of the positive. Kate was someone I wanted to get to know better. Maybe some of her optimism would rub off on me.

"Oh god, have mercy on my soul."

I chanted quietly as I approached the doors to the gym. I pulled the glass door open to see Emmett and Mr. Green Eyes standing there. Both had on identical blue uniforms. I turned my eyes quickly as I didn't want to appear as if I was staring. I made my way to the locker room and quickly changed my clothes. Jasper was just finishing up with another client as I exited the door. Alice came over and gave me a huge hug.

"Welcome back Bella, how are you feeling today?"

"Like I pissed off my body." I grumbled.

"Don't worry, it gets better. Soon you will only feel like that when you try something new."

"Well that's encouraging." My sarcastic side was rearing its ugly head.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my shoulder.

"Jasper wants you to take it easy today. No cardio, just try stretching, it will help with the soreness. When you are good and warmed up, try doing a few of the free machines."

I nodded my head and walked back to the mat just like yesterday. I sat on the floor and did as she had instructed. It hurt like hell, but she was right, it did feel a little better. I walked over to one of the free machines and noticed that the long pin that told you how much weight you were lifting was set at over two hundred.

I tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. I looked around and noticed all of the staff was still busy. I tried again but to no avail. Just when I was about to completely give up on this machine, a velvet voice rang out from my left.

"I always find it sticks for me too, you just have to know the trick."

I turned to the voice as I felt warm fingers covering mine that were still attached to the pin.

It was Mr. Green Eyes himself. His amazing eyes were like beacons in the night. His eyelashes were so thick; it made his eyes stand out even more, if that was possible. His eyebrows thick but shaped very well. There was a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheek. For lack of better words, he was beautiful.

The gasp that came out of my throat was involuntary and embarrassing. I tried with all of my might to look away from his face, but it was useless.

"I'm sorry; you must think I am some creepy guy who uses bad pickup lines to get girls to notice him."

Just as I had no control of the gasp, I had even less control of the laugh that burst forward. His smile was huge as he laughed along with me.

Finally removing his warm hand from mine, he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

"Hello…um…I can't get this to move." I stuttered, feeling so flustered.

Why yes, of all the words in the English language, that is the best response I have for him.

His smile remained on his face as he pushed in the pin then twisted it. He quickly pulled it out and handed it to me.

"There now you know the trick too."

I stared at the pin that rested between his fingers, the glistening of the metal reflected from the lights overhead. I took the pin from him and my eyes traveled from his hand to the white muscle shirt that was wet with sweat around his neck and chest. My eyes lingered at the tattoos that graced his left arm up to his shoulder. His smile was still warming his face and his eyes showed the same emotion.

"Do you need any help using the machine? I'm not a trainer, but I do use this gym nearly every day."

Edward, this delicious man, was a really nice guy. He clearly had no alternative motive to offering me help. I returned his smile as I placed the pin into the correct weight slot and then returned to talking to him.

"Edward, thank you for the tip. I actually know how to use this machine, but thank you anyway for the offer."

His smile faltered slightly, but I didn't give it much merit, "I'm Bella by the way." I stuck my hand out to shake his. It was his turn to stare at my hand and then slowly place his in mine. He didn't shake it though, which struck me as very odd. I shook his quickly before pulling my hand away.

"Yes…um…good to meet you as well. Um…." His hands went to his hair and his eyes dropped to the floor. Before either of us could say a word, a loud booming voice entered our little bubble.

"Cullen, quit hogging all the hot girls!"

My head whipped up to the quite large man that stood beside Edward. His hand on his back as he had just given one of those manly back slaps. The human wall as he can only be described, had an equally large smile on his face. You could tell by his facial expressions he was a fun loving guy.

"Hey Emmett, this is Bella."

Emmett quickly stuck his hand out for me to shake, "Your Rosie's sister right?"

I nodded and smiled at hearing her name. He had helped her out the other day and seem to give her the push she needed to get her life on track.

"Yes, I noticed you helping her out the other day, thank you for that. Royce had always held her back from so many things. Maybe now she will follow her dreams."

Now that Royce was out of the picture, maybe Rose would open that shop she always talked about.

"Yeah, she was upset and I just have a hard time seeing beautiful women being anything but happy." He was seriously cute. His dimpled cheeks made me smile.

"Say Bella…can you put in a good word for me? I plan on asking Rosie out later today, now that she had dumped the douche bag."

I couldn't help but smile wider. Rose was beautiful no matter what her scale said. I can only imagine what kind of attention she would receive when she met her goal weight.

"I don't think that will be necessary; she was singing your praises this morning as we got ready for work."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure Cullen here wasn't making a fool out of himself, he tends to do that when he is talking to beautiful women."

Emmett nudged Edward's shoulder. They gave each other a look that was clearly a guy thing. Edward then looked to the ground like he was trying to find the words to make his escape. I was never one to allow people to feel uncomfortable around me so I spoke quickly.

"Well then you can rest happy, he was only showing me how to be smarter than the pin here."

I gestured toward the stack of weights and the properly placed pin.

"Emmett, it was a pleasure to meet you. Edward, thank you again for the help, but if you will excuse me I have a work out to get to before Major Whitlock chews me a new one."

I didn't wait for them to say anything. I pushed my ear plugs into my ears and then took a seat on the machine. I closed my eyes letting my mind wonder off, listening to the beat of the song as I pushed the bar away from me.

I actually felt really good when I finished the machines. My muscles still hurt, but this time, it was a different kind of pain. The kind you welcome, not the kind you take Advil for. I wiped off the last machine and headed for the locker room. I needed to stop by the grocery store on my way home and I didn't want to smell bad while I did it.

I had just opened my locker when the door to the locker room opened suddenly and the glitter girls came walking in. I knew by the look in their eyes that they had an issue with me. I wasn't necessarily afraid of them, just couldn't figure out what I had done to piss them off.

"Your new here right?" The bleach blond spoke as she looked me up and down, clearly in disdain of what she saw.

"Yes." I didn't move as they came closer. The blonde still in the lead and her two glitter sisters on either side of her.

"Good, since you're new here, I'm going to do you a favor and give you a warning."

My interest was piqued; glitter queen had a warning for me. If this had anything to do with my weight, I would not be held responsible for my reaction.

"We saw you flirting with Edward and Emmett and you need to know that they belong to us."

I couldn't believe my ears; they belonged to them? What were they men or puppies?

"So, do yourself a favor and keep away from our men."

I wanted to laugh, because here stood work-out Barbie and her two clones. Each had slender perfect bodies that I highly doubted they ate anything other than sugar free gum. Their hair was over processed, yet not a hair out of place. Make-up that a drag queen would be proud of and they were worried about me talking to Edward and Emmett? I couldn't help myself, I started to laugh.

The glitter queen placed her hands on her hips as she watched me giggle. "What's so funny, fat ass?

I chose to ignore the fat comment. It was the truth. I have no issue with the truth. I finally got my laughter under control and turned my body toward her.

"I'm laughing because you are warning me to stay away from "your men" as you call them." I did the lame ass air quotes; I know eye roll.

"When, look at the three of you." I waved my hand in their direction.

"Clearly there is no reason for you to worry whether or not I am talking to your men. You all are flawless, where I am…as you said, a fat ass."

I turned my attention back to getting my clothes out of the locker, the shower forgotten as I now wanted to get out of this room. I may have humor on my side, but I still have feelings. I didn't even look at the Barbie brigade as I left the locker room.

Edward was sitting on a bench again, his arms resting on his thighs as he spoke with Emmett who mirrored his position. I quickly looked away as I made my way to the front of the building.

Jasper was standing by the entrance as I tried to leave, "Bella, I watched you work out today. You did good, princess."

I smiled at him. I needed to hear that; hear that I did something good today. "Thanks drill sergeant." I saluted him as I reached for the door.

"Be ready tomorrow young lady, your butt is gonna work."

I used to enjoy grocery shopping. It was easy, you hit the frozen food isle and you're out quick. Now however, I was forced to smell melons and select ripe vegetables. I know that my confrontation with the glitter girls was the reason I was now standing directly in front of the ice-cream section.

Ben and Jerry stood there proudly, promising to make the hurt go away. They never judged me or told me I had a fat ass. They only made me moan around my spoon and forget for a little while that I wanted more in my life. I could see my reflection in the glass doors. My grey sweat pants and oversize shirt. I placed my hands on the glass, the cold feeling a welcomed sensation. It would be so easy to open the door and take a few friends home.

"No Bella." I said in a hushed voice to myself. "You may be fat, but that can change; there will always be bitter bitches."

~~WTW~~ WTW ~~WTW

It had been two weeks since my first doctor's appointment. Two weeks of Jasper's boot camp and two weeks of avoiding the glam squad. There had been little in the way of avoiding Edward and Emmett.

Edward hadn't been there and Emmett spent his time on the phone with Rose. He asked her out for a date and they agreed to go as soon as he returned from some training he had to attend. Turns out Edward and Emmett were local firemen. The annual county picnic was scheduled next weekend and I wondered if they would be able to attend.

"Isabella Swan?" I look up to see the nurse dressed in white holding a chart against her chest. Her smile was warm and genuine, a quality you don't find often these days.

"Hello." I smiled back at her, it was forced and fake as a three dollar bill.

"How have you been Isabella?" Maria was my doctor's nurse. She was thin and had that whole Latin goddess thing working for her.

"I'm nervous." I admitted.

I knew if I hadn't lost any weight, he was going to insist that I go on medication for diabetes.

"Well, let's see how well you did." Maria motioned for me to step on the scale. I did, but with my eyes closed and holding my breath.

"200 even."

My eyes flew open in surprise. I looked at the scale myself and sure enough, the read out clearly read 200 in big black numbers.

"Holy shit!" I slapped my hand over my mouth as my eyes went wider.

"Congratulations, Bella." Maria's words were as genuine as her smile and took me by surprise by hugging me.

She ushered me into the exam room and had me sit on the table. Dr. Brenner came in with his silver glasses resting on his nose.

"Well, well, well…you have done very well Bella."

This time my smile was for real. Dr. Brenner didn't give me the all clear just yet. He wanted to see me in two more weeks and if I lost another five pounds he would wait and see me once a month.

"Bella, I want you to understand that this weight loss isn't just a quick fix. Once you are down to a healthy weight, you will need to keep working hard to keep it off."

I fiddled with my fingers as I responded, not making eye contact with him.

"I actually enjoy working out and the change in eating isn't really all that bad, not that I don't miss ice-cream, it's just not as bad as I thought."

He placed his hand in mine as he gently squeezed.

"Everything in moderation, everything in moderation."

Since Kate was still new, I had to go into the office that day. Kate was an amazing girl and I really liked her attitude.

"Hey girl, did the rabbit die?" Kate was again full of humor. She had teased me all last week when I told her about having an appointment with my doctor, that I was pregnant.

"You know you have to be exposed to get pregnant right?"

She rolled her eyes as she continued to type on the computer, "Right like you don't have guys lined up around here."

I tossed my purse into my desk drawer and logged into my computer to sort my email.

"Kate haven't you ever heard the phrase, 'never shit where you eat?'"

She slapped her hands on the desk, "Bella, I'm not saying you are a whore. I just notice that guys seem to gravitate toward you."

I stopped reading the email I had just opened and gaped at her, "Kate, they only talk to me for two reasons; one is that they need a box of evidence or they are hoping I will give a good word to my dad for them."

Kate didn't try to argue. She only looked at me with narrowed eyes and crinkled face. Kate had been talking about going to the gym with us, but our schedules never seemed to mesh. With her recent move, her free time was filled with unpacking and shopping for stuff for her home.

"Hey, are you going to the annual picnic?" Kate quickly changed the subject.

"I always go. My dad expects both Rose and I to be there."

"Do you mind if I hang out with you guys? I really don't know anyone yet and I met this guy, but it's too soon to ask him to something like this."

"Of course, Rose and I sit with our parents. However, Rose may have a date this year, so I'm sure she will be sitting with him."

Kate was quickly around my desk and sitting with her legs dangling off, "Do spill. I know she broke things off with her boyfriend, but I hadn't heard about a new guy."

I leaned back in my chair, "She met him at the gym we go to. She was having a bad day and he saw her, he wanted to make her feel better so he took her over to the punching bag."

I told Kate about how Emmett asked me to put in a good word for him and that he had been away for training.

"You say he is a fireman?"

"Yeah, he works at the one on Government Street."

Kate's eyes got huge, "What does this guy look like?"

I looked at her questionably, but described Emmett anyway. I watched her face contort in some weird way, "What's with the face?"

"Well, you remember the guy I met when my car caught fire?" I nodded.

"I have been seeing him a lot lately and I had to take him something to work the other day. He introduced me to a few of his coworkers and they all seemed really nice. They were having this discussion about how one of the guys is head over heels for this girl at his gym, but he hasn't had the courage to ask her out yet. I know that he had been away on training, but they never said his name."

I smiled at Kate, "Well if they were talking about Emmett, he finally got the courage to ask her."

So with plans to hang out with Kate at the picnic, I finished out my day and headed home. The second I opened the door I could smell chicken cooking. Rose was dancing around in the kitchen while she sang into the spatula.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Till you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been

Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I smiled at her as I tossed my shoes on the shoe rack, "Taylor Swift would be so happy to hear you singing her song."

She began to laugh and motioned for me to come in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your day?" She questioned as she turned the volume down on her radio.

"It was great actually; I lost eight pounds so I get to hold off for another two weeks on starting medication."

She raised her hand so that I could give her a high five.

"I don't have to ask how your day was."

Rose was all smiles, her happiness oozing out of her pores.

"It was the best! I went to the doctor and I lost 6 pounds and Emmett sent me flowers with a card that said he missed me."

My mouth dropped open at her news. I had no idea she was going to the doctor.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an appointment?"

Rose suddenly became shy, her eyes now looking anywhere but at me.

"Well see, I know that being with Emmett will be different than being with Royce. Emmett has already told me what my curves do to him."

We both sat on the couch; the sparkle was back in her eyes just talking about Emmett. It was refreshing to see her this happy and motivated.

"Rose, guys are guys. They have all the same body parts, just different attitudes."

Rose began to laugh at me, "Bella you have just confirmed that you still have your v-card."

I smacked her arm and tried to get up from the couch.

"Oh sis, please stay, I was only kidding with you. But you are so wrong."

I turned back to her with a questionable look on my face, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and then stood to walk back into the kitchen, "Guys may have the same body parts, but they are different as night and day."

I followed her into the kitchen where she had strips of chicken atop beds of lettuce. She handed me my plate and grabbed a knife and fork.

"Take Royce for example; He was lazy, unmotivated and had no libido."

Pulling out her chair she quickly sat down and took a bite of food.

"Now Emmett, he is hard working, loves getting out and doing things and from what I have felt against my hip, very well endowed."

I began to choke on the sip of water I just took. She reached over and began to pat my back.

"But you and Royce had sex right?" I questioned when I recovered.

"If you call fingering and hand jobs sex then yes. He lives with his mom remember? Besides, he was large enough that he couldn't see his dick, unless he raised up his belly."

I started coughing again. The thought of a naked Royce standing, trying to find his buried dick had me cackling.

"On a different note, Emmett told me that Edward asked how you were."

This confused me and intrigued me at the same time. Why would he ask about me? We really didn't know about each other.

"Really?"

Rose finished her bite of food and then wiped her face with her napkin.

"Why does this surprise you? Emmett told me that you and Edward were talking."

"Yes Rose talking, he was being nice and wanted to try and help me with a weight machine I wanted to use. He saw me struggling with it and told me how to move the pin. It was completely innocent, he was just helping me." I shrugged at a loss.

Rose shook her head, but said nothing. We cleaned up the dishes and then went to our separate bedrooms. I was reading a new book I found when Rose knocked on my door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and had her cell phone to her ear, "Hey, Emmett wants to know if you wouldn't mind him and Edward having your cell number."

I looked at her with agitation.

"That's fine." I shrugged, not like they are going to use it anyway.

She rattled it off to Emmett and then blew me a kiss. Picking my book back up, I was getting to a very smutty part when my cell vibrated. Since no one ever calls me besides Rose, I didn't rush to look at it.

Not even two minutes later it vibrated again. Tossing my book to the end of the bed, I picked up my phone and slide my thumb across the screen.

Will you be at the gym tomorrow?

It was from a number I didn't recognize, so I decided to ignore it and go to the next message.

Sorry, you must think I'm an idiot. This is Edward; Rose said you were fine with me calling.

I sat stunned for a minute. He was really a nice guy to be texting me to see if I was still working out. I shook my head as I typed a reply.

I will be, but your groupies will be upset if I talk to you.

I was about to sit my phone on my night stand when it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"What groupies do I have?

"Oh… Edward….Well, I don't know their names, but they always have their perfect makeup and hair done."

The line was silent for a while.

"Edward?" I questioned into the phone.

"Oh sorry…I was just trying to get my thoughts together. Did they say anything to you?"

So I told him the locker room story. How the glitter queen cornered me and told me to stay away from him. He laughed at the name I gave them, but agreed it was perfect for them.

"Bella, they are a group of girls who never grew up. I have no room for girls like that in my life."

"So…you and rainbow bright aren't an item?"

"No, Tanya, that's her name by the way, is not the type of girl you take home to your mother if you know what I mean."

He really was a nice guy, even when he was talking about someone he did it in a fashion that wasn't rude or crass.

"I do know what you mean."

"Um…I wanted to know if you have plans after your workout tomorrow. Would you like to grab a drink with me?"

I pulled the phone from my ear and checked to make sure I hadn't switched calls.

"Uh…"

"It's cool if you're busy; I know this is last minute. I would ask you out for this weekend, but I have to work."

"Oh, I'm busy this weekend anyway. I have a company picnic to attend."

"Emmett is going, that's why I'm working. I'm covering his shift. So, what do you say about getting coffee or water or whatever?"

Edward seemed to be a great guy. He had helped me and was again being nice to me.

"Sure Edward, that sounds great. Can I meet you somewhere?" I wonder if he could hear the smile in my voice.

He chuckled into the phone as he responded, "What kind of guy would I be if I made you drive yourself to our first date? We will leave from the gym and I will drive you myself."

We said a quick goodbye after he asked if he could call and text me tomorrow. I agreed and set my phone on the end table then turning out my light. Closing my eyes, I began to think about how he looked in his sweaty workout clothes.

And then it hit me…..I was going on a date with a guy. Not just any guy, a real one….with great teeth and potential to be anything he wanted to be.

The question I couldn't get out of my head was, why would he want me?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

Every year my father and uncle host a picnic for all of the county employees. For as long as I can remember we have attended. This year, my uncle wanted to invite the city police and fire. He and my father couldn't explain why they had never been invited in prior years, but they swore they would be in the future. Rose was excited until she found out that Emmett had to work that day.

"Bella, I hear that your shadow will be there this year."

I finished applying the sunscreen to my arms and gave her a puzzled look. I had no idea what she meant by her words.

"Oh, don't think just because we don't work in the same building that I don't hear the gossip. Newton has been after you for a while now."

Tossing the bottle back in the cabinet, I gave her a pointed eye look.

"Mike Newton is not my shadow and he has never shown any interest in me. He is just a coworker, a deputy sheriff, nothing else."

Rose finished placing the hair tie in her hair before looking at me again, her left hand resting on the edge of the sink, while her right pressed firmly to her hip.

"Bella, you have guys notice you all the time, your just too clueless to see it."

I wasn't comfortable with her words, I didn't like being noticed.

"Doesn't matter if he or any of the other deputies notice me, I don't want anything to do with them. They all have a reputation for making the rounds." I spit the latter out as if it was poison on my tongue. It was no secret that the county deputies all considered themselves ladies men. I wouldn't touch a single one of them with a ten foot pole.

I was supposed to have met with Edward for a drink after the gym yesterday, however he was called away at the last minute. He assured me that we would be rescheduling as soon as his work rotation let him. I didn't want to admit to myself that a large part of me questioned if he really had to work or if he had changed his mind.

Once we arrived at the city park, the festivities were well underway. I immediately noticed Mike and several of his friends sitting at one of the tables. They each had a bottle of beer in their hands and were laughing at something. I quickly turned my attention back to looking for my father and uncle.

Shelly, one of the dispatchers had always had a soft spot for Rose and me. She always had toffee candy at her desk when we would visit when we were little. She still has a piece for each of us when she sees us.

"There are my girls!" Shelly shouted from her seat in a lawn chair under a tree. Her husband waved from his seat beside her, his black socks with white tennis shoes always made me smile. His big brimmed straw hat was sitting proudly on his head. He had a star adorning the middle of the leather band that wrapped around it. He swore it belonged to Wyatt Earp.

"Look at the two of you! It's been too long since these old eyes have seen you." Shelly gave us each a big hug and kiss. Her husband was his usual jovial self when he announced his model girlfriends were here.

"Come sit beside me and tell me what you two have been up to." Shelly always smelled like sugar cookies and roses.

"Not much really, just trying to stay out of trouble." I said, winking at Bernie, Shelly's husband.

"Your father says you are trying to lose some weight." She was never one to beat around the bush about things; that was why she was so good at her job.

"Now don't you go getting crazy about being skinny. A good man loves a little meat around the bones." She said as she winked at Bernie.

"No, Shelly, nothing like that. I just need to be more in control of what I eat and I need to keep myself healthy." I looked to my hands as I replied. I really didn't want everyone to know I was dieting.

"Well, nothing wrong with that, although you might have Newton to contend with as he has been sweet on you since you started."

She was the second person to mention Mike Newton. He was an alright kind of guy looks wise. But his reputation for being a man-whore wasn't something I wanted to get involved with. He wasn't someone I could imagine getting close to.

"I told her the same thing Shelly; she doesn't see how guys follow her around." Rose said while nodding at me.

"You know I don't want anything to do with Newton, Shelly."

"Oh, but I'm pretty certain he wants a little slice of Bella." Rose leaned into Shelly's side as they both had an evil look about their faces.

"Bella? Rose?" The sound of my father's voice saved me from any further humiliation in the Newton area.

My father was walking toward us with a very tall handsome man beside him. I had no idea who he was as I had never seen him before.

"Hey daddy." I smiled as I hugged him tight around his neck. I kissed his cheek as I let Rose have her turn.

"Girls, I want you to meet a friend of mine, Jacob Black. Jacob, my girls Rose and Bella."

Jacob had tan skin with short dark hair. His smile was perfect, thanks to crest and its line of whiting strips, they were almost too white. His chest was broad and it was then I noticed his blue shirt with The PAFD embossed on the left side. Jacob was a firefighter.

Jacob extended his hand out to me first, "Bella, do you happen to work out at Real Time?"

I smiled as I shook his hand, "Yes, I just started."

"Yeah, our girls are trying to get into shape. I'm very proud of them and I hope they continue." My dad always made me blush. My lack of self-confidence was never from his lack of trying. He told me I was beautiful for as long as I could remember.

"Then you must be Emmett's Rose?" Jacob turned to my sister. I watched as dad turned up an eyebrow.

"Emmett McCarty?" My father questioned.

"Yes, daddy…Emmett McCarty. Don't go scaring him either, he's…important." Rose stated sternly.

"Then that has to make you the girl that Cullen was talking about?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm the poor girl who isn't smarter than a piece of metal." My father looked at me and I relented as I told him the whole story.

"Well then, it sounds like this…wait Edward Cullen?" My father stopped short.

"Yes, daddy." I sighed. "He helped me…he was very polite."

I watched my father's face as he looked at his phone. Was there something about Edward that he didn't like? His eyes found mine again.

"Yes, Bella, that's the story I got as well."

I was about to question him when my father's secretary came running over with an issue he needed to handle. He promised to come find us later and then joined her.

"Let's go find a chair and get out of this sun." Rose suggested.

Rose was always an avoider of the sun; she read one time that people who tan too often develop deep wrinkles. She argued that if you look at old construction workers, you see their skin all in wrinkles. I just followed her because I was so pale that I could burn going to the mail box.

I noticed Kate was sitting under a large oak tree. She was holding hands with a very handsome guy and they were both smiling and laughing. Rose and I began to walk toward them when Kate looked up and began to wave us over.

"Hey girl!" Kate said as she patted the blanket beside her.

"Hey Kate, this is my sister, Rose. Rose this is my coworker Kate. I'm sorry; I don't know your name." I said to the very handsome man. His eyes a blue grey and a smile that would melt cement. He also had the PDFD logo on his shirt.

He quickly stood and held out his hand to me. "Sorry, I'm Garrett, Kate's boyfriend."

I quickly looked to Kate, this was new. She had told me they had met, but I didn't realize they were in a relationship.

"I've seen you before, you go to the gym I use." Rose stated as she sat beside Garrett.

"Yes, I saw you working with McCarty the other day. I've been trying to get Kate to come along, but she keeps getting out of it."

Kate playfully swatted his arm, "He just wants to see me in tiny shorts." Kate giggled as she leaned into his side.

"Hey Bella, when did you get here?" It was the voice I had hoped to avoid today, Mike Newton.

I turned slowly and looked up into his blue eyes. He had his sunglasses on top of his head, but it wasn't working for him. It had to be all the product he had in it to keep the spikes he had going on in the front.

"Hey Mike, we've been here for a few minutes."

Mike looked over at Garrett, "Hey man, Deputy Newton, Fourth Street." Introducing himself as he outstretched his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Garrett Jones, station twelve."

"Oh, you work with Black?"

"Yes, Black is in my duty rotation. He's running around here somewhere." Garrett motioned with his head.

"Yeah, I've talked to him already. He was trying to impress the Sherriff. He was on the police department on the reservation he grew up on. I guess he wants to go back to that."

"Nothing wrong with rubbing a few elbows." Garrett replied.

"Hey Bella, I was going to tell you that I've noticed you have dropped a few pounds, you're looking good girl, you hitting the gym?"

I smiled the best smile that I could muster, "It really isn't that much. I got a trial membership at Real Time…Just trying to get healthy." I shrugged trying not to make it a big deal.

"Oh yeah? I've got a couple of friends who work out over there. Matter of fact, I'm surprised Tanya hasn't shown up yet."

I looked to Rose who was trying not to vomit. She rolled her eyes and then took a drink of her water.

"Speak of the devil." Mike quickly announced as he looked off into the distance. I turned and followed his gaze.

There walking along the sidewalk was glitter Barbie and her two sidekicks. Tanya had on a pair of heels that were at least six inches tall. They were gold and wrapped around her ankle and up to her mid-calf. Her red shorts were so tight you could see her lack of underwear and her black tank top said, "Hot" in sequins across her boobs. Twiddle dee and twiddle dumb had matching outfits only their shirts were white with black sequins. I listened to Rose giggle as she chastised them.

"Plu-lease," Rose drawled, "being matchy- matchy is for cheerleaders and square dancers."

Even Kate and Garrett busted out laughing.

"At the station, we call them lot lizards. Tanya, the one Newton is dragging his tongue about, has been trying to get into most of the guy's pants for years. Her current target is Cullen. Although, everyone knows it's a complete waste of time."

I turned to Garrett and before I could catch myself, I blurted out the question that popped in my head, "Why is that?"

Garrett turned to me and gave me a quizzical look, "He has his sights on someone else."

His words for whatever reason hurt to hear. Edward the super-hot, polite, nice guy had his eye on a very lucky girl.

Whoever she was, I hated her on principle…. Lucky bitch.

This confirmed my earlier suspicion that he had changed his mind. This only motivated me to visit the gym for the second time that day. I was proud of myself for turning to a healthy release, instead of my standard life time movie and empty calories. This wasn't about getting a date with a hot fireman, it was about me living for myself and taking charge of my body. Even with my inner voice cheering me on, it still stung just a little when I looked over at the empty weight bench that Edward usually occupied during my regular work outs.

A/N I have been terrible at informing you that there is a Facebook page for this fiction. Also, be on the look out for a new fiction starting soon from me, Truth about Lies.


	6. Chapter 6

I have been a major idiot and not posted a disclaimer in a long time.

I do not own Twilight or its characters. The great SM has that luck. I do own eight of the twilight collector dolls, including Alice. Hey don't judge, she is worth some coin. I also own this plot. No reproduction of this fiction may be made without my expressed written permission. All characters are fictional and do not reflect anyone in real life.

Chapter 6

Bella POV

"Bella, you are doing amazing."

"Thanks." I panted out as my feet continued pounding on the treadmill. Jasper had forbidden me to decrease the incline this time. I was covered in sweat as he stood in front of me, hands on his hips, watching me.

"You learn your lesson, Bella?"

I couldn't respond; I was barely hanging on at this point. I was never so grateful as Jasper reached around and lowered the incline to zero and my speed to two.

Jasper was none too happy when he found me at the gym the other night. I attempted to tell him that I was just burning off some steam, but he ordered me off the treadmill and told me to take my butt home. I tried to argue, but he told me that if I had extra energy then he would increase my normal workouts. I knew without a doubt, Jasper was a soulless monster.

"Cool down for a few minutes and then have a great evening."

I didn't even look at him only nodding my head. I could feel the muscles in my side and lungs screaming for me to stop. As the treadmill announced that my workout was over, I grabbed my water bottle and began to drink in earnest. My legs felt unsteady and almost numb as I crossed the room and headed for the showers.

Alice was using one of the elliptical machines and gave me a quick wave. She had mentioned getting together for a drink and I had told her I would check with Rose first. She thought it would be cool if we went out as a group date.

As I closed the door to the shower stall, I began to remove my wet, sweaty clothes. I was still feeling rather numb so I sat on the bench as I removed my socks. The feeling of the cold tile on my hot feet felt so good and I leaned back resting my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and enjoyed my bottle of water. I didn't have to be anywhere so I allowed myself to day dream.

"Did you see how tired he was?"

Oh god, shoot me now. It's the glitter squad. Maybe if I'm very quiet they will go away like the monsters under the bed.

"That bitches, is because of me. I fucked him so hard last night. He just kept begging for more."

I rolled my eyes and tried not to vomit in my mouth.

"Tan, I am so jealous. You finally got him to let you stay over. Was he huge? I just picture him being the size of a horse or something."

"Jessica, a lady never discusses such things."

I nearly snorted at her statement.

"Since when have you ever acted as a lady?'

The sound of giggles filled the room. I could only describe it as the sound of many cats in heat.

"Listen bitches, Edward is huge. I thought he was going to rip me in two and don't get me started on his talented tongue. I swear to god, he was writing a letter to Santa when he went down on me."

My attention now fully in the conversation. How things seemed to change from what his coworkers said at the picnic. Clearly he was at least interested in getting off with her. Could Tanya be the girl he was really interested in?

"And for the record, we were at my house. I had to practically kick him out this morning."

"Oh god, did Mike stay over this weekend?"

"Ugh, no that troll. He's one step below my vibrator for Christ sake."

"I know, but he can be beneficial at times."

"Sure, I mean if I mention that I have something I need, he runs out and gets it for me. But he is not talented in the bedroom what so ever. I need a man that can make me forget my name. And that ladies, is Edward. As a matter of fact, we are having dinner at his house tonight."

I couldn't listen to anymore. I turned on the water and began to scrub not only the sweat but also the filth I now felt from hearing the conversation. I didn't understand how she could be so chalice about having sex. More so that she used sex with men to get items she wanted. In my opinion, it made her sound like prostitute.

When I finished and dressed, I was so relieved to find the bathroom empty. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and headed out. I wasn't hungry after what I had heard and planned to just go home and do some laundry. Anything to get that conversation out of my mind.

I had just pulled my car keys out of my purse when I heard my name being called. I looked back over my left shoulder to find a very sweaty Edward heading in my direction.

"Hey Bella, I was hoping I would run into you today."

I must have had a strange look on my face as his smile faltered. "Something wrong Bella?"

Pulling myself away from the visual I had of him and glitter queen, I smiled and turned my body in his direction.

"No, everything is fine; perfect in fact."

"Oh good, well I was wondering if you were available to grab a cup of coffee with me? I mean I know its last minute and everything."

He was so cute, pulling at his hair and staring at his shoes. I wondered if he was this shy with Tanya?

Speaking of Tanya, I knew they had plans for tonight.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I happen to know that you have a date with Tanya later and I'm not comfortable with being in the middle of whatever it is the two of you have going on."

His eyes met mine in an instant. The look on his face was of confusion with a touch of irritation.

"Wait, who said I have plans with Tanya?"

I let out a huge breath as I moved closer to him. I didn't want his business spread all over the gym. Not that Tanya seemed to care.

"I'm sorry, it's really not any of my business, but your girlfriend has a big mouth and told her friends what the two of you did last night and into the morning. I was in the locker room and heard the entire thing."

I watched as his eye searched the room, landing on the front desk. I turned to see what he was looking at when I noticed two men talking with Jasper.

"Hey Mason!" He called out to one of the men.

The guy turned in our direction and a big smile grew on his face. He quickly closed the distance and was now standing beside Edward.

"Hey Cullen, what's up? Who is this beautiful lady?"

He was just as big as Edward and Emmett. I then noticed the PAFD emblem on his shirt; clearly he was a fellow firefighter.

"Hey, can you tell Bella here where I was all last night?"

Mason gave a puzzled look and then his eye darted between my face and Edward's.

"You were in the same place that I was, fighting a brush fire that had gotten out of control. It took us sixteen hours to get it under control. Why?"

Edward tapped him on the shoulder several times with the back of his hand.

"Get this Mason, Tanya is spreading it around that she and I were together last night."

Mason began to laugh as the remaining men came to stand around us.

"What's so funny?" One of the older guys asked.

"Chief, get this. Tanya is spreading a rumor that she and Cullen are slapping uglies."

The guy they called Chief, snickered and then looked at me. "She is in need of mental help. She gets something in her mind and in her world it is true. It's a good thing we have the log books to prove where you really were last night."

I was embarrassed. I hadn't realized the extent of deception Tanya was capable of.

"I'm sorry, I'm Chief Embry."

I shook the hand that was extended to me. His grip was firm yet gentle. "Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

His eyes flashed big for just a moment and his smile increased as he looked back to Edward.

"So, this is the sheriff's daughter?" Edward's smile faltered as I looked between the two men.

"Yes, the sheriff is my dad, how did you know?" I was clearly confused.

Before Chief could answer, Edward spoke out surprising me and himself, "Thanks guys, I just wanted Bella to know I was telling her the truth."

The looks that were exchanged between the men left me with no doubt that there was much more to the story. I chose not to question; some things are better left unsaid.

"So to answer your question Bella, no I don't have plans with Tanya tonight. And I certainly wasn't with her last night. As you heard, I was fighting a fire that kept us out until just before shift change. I am now certain Tanya overheard Emmett and I talking in the parking lot when we came in."

Edward looked over my shoulder long enough to see Tanya and the twinkle girls staring at us. I made to leave as I just didn't need any drama in my life. Tanya clearly had her eyes on Edward.

"Hey, would you have coffee with me? I mean since you know I'm not involved with her."

I looked back to Rainbow bright and then back to Edward.

"Listen, I need some major caffeine right now. I just want some company."

I gently smiled at him. He wanted to be my friend; my original description of him was correct. He was a really nice guy who was helpful to a fault.

"Sure, I mean what are friends for if not for IV caffeine consumption."

I agreed to meet Edward at a small diner that sat in a strip mall a few blocks from the gym. I arrived first and got a table. I knew if I had a cup of coffee, I would never sleep tonight. I opted for a cup of tea. The waitress, Jane, as her name tag read, was pure entertainment. She was kidding around with some of the men that sat at the counter.

When she sat my cup of tea down, she shouted to the rest of the restaurant, "Now don't let me catch any of you lolley gaggers harassing this beautiful girl, we need to keep her coming back."

Jane winked at me as she walked back around the counter slapping one of the men as they tried to touch her apron strings.

"That doesn't look like coffee to me."

I looked up to see a still tired Edward standing beside the table. His smile was real and a welcomed sign as he slide in the booth seat opposite me.

"Your right, I opted for less caffeine. I have to be up early tomorrow and coffee will keep me awake all night."

Jane had placed a cup of black coffee on the table next to Edward without a sound.

"Thanks Jane." He responded to her not taking his eyes off mine.

"I can't blame you for that. I would be doing the same except I haven't slept in nearly forty hours."

My eyes went huge and I quickly took the cup of coffee away from his hands.

"What the hell Edward? You should be home in bed and not sitting here talking to me."

Even as tired as I knew he should be, he was able to quickly stop me from stealing his cup. His eyes pleaded with mine as his warm hand rested atop mine.

"Bella, I swear I will go straight to bed, but I wanted to talk with you first."

I slowly removed my hand from his as I nodded my head for him to continue. Edward took several sips of his coffee, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me; I really didn't think you would." His smile was warm, but his eyes told a different story.

"Why would you think that?"

I watched as he began to play with the handle of the cup; his fingers making continuous figure eights.

"Um..."

I settled back into the seat. My eyes watched his fingers as they continued to make circles.

"I don't know how much Emmett or Rose has told you about me."

His eyes still fixed on his fingers; his question surprised me as this was certainly news to me.

"Rose doesn't talk about you to me. She is quite secretive about Emmett as well. As for Emmett, I never really see him outside of the gym."

It was after my admission that his fingers completely stopped and his eyes flashed back to mine.

"That is...surprising."

I looked at him and furrowed my brow, "Why is that?"

"Did you know that Emmett was a first round draft pick for Jacksonville and he turned it down to be a firefighter?" His question caught me off guard and I stumbled to get my brain caught up.

"When we were little, where ever he was, I wasn't far behind. So, it was no surprise to our parents when I decided to try out for the fire department that Emmett followed right behind me."

I smiled as I thought of how Rose and I were somewhat the same.

"There was like two hundred guys vialing for five spots. Emmett and I just knew we would make the cut. We turned it into a competition between the two of us as we usually do."

A content smile came across his face; his memories of that time had to be flashing in his mind.

"Emmett told me that when Rose walked in that day, he just had to go over and talk with her, find out who took her smile away."

Jane quietly filled his coffee and gave me a new pot of hot water. I smiled and quickly thanked her.

"I'm glad she met Emmett. He has turned her into the person she used to be before she was with Royce. I like having the old Rose back." I shrugged.

"What about you Bella? Rose says you have guys at work notice you all of the time. Who inspires you to work hard?"

It was my turn to look at my fingers. "Rose says that guys look at me, but what she refuses to understand is the men I work with want to stay in my dad and uncle's good graces. They may pay attention to me, but it is only so they can tell my father that they have noticed me."

I noticed Edward's hands move toward my fumbling ones and I quickly placed them into my lap so that I could look him in the face.

"So, you aren't involved with anyone right now?"

I began to laugh at his question, "Clearly not." I quickly answered as if it was the most ridiculous question I had ever heard.

"Really, that is...wow."

I couldn't figure out if he was making fun of me or if he was just really tired. I chose to go with the latter.

"Yes, I am the infamous cat lady in the making." I chuckled.

He smiled along with me, "So, if I asked you out for dinner this weekend you would be completely free?"

I must have been just as tired as he was because my answer was way too quick and confident. "Sure, I'm free."

He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms across his broad chest. His smiled, if at all possible, was impossibly brighter.

"Alright…seven thirty… Saturday. I'll pick you up and dress nice. I know just the place to take you."

By the time I got home, my mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that I had agreed to go out with Edward. I laid across my bed with my arms covering my face. Had that all been a dream? Could this have been some kind of joke?

"No Bella, not every guy out there is evil." I said aloud to myself.

My cell indicated I had a text message and I rolled over to get my phone from my gym bag.

**Goodnight sweet girl, see you tomorrow XO ~E**

I smiled as I responded**,**

**Good night Edward and please catch up on you rest. ~B**

Flippingbackover on my back, I began to flail my body back and forth and kick my feet against my bed.

I, Bella Swan, had a date with one very wonderful Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Why would anyone want to go out with a guy like that?"

Kate and I were having lunch together in the staff break room. One of the office clerks was currently stuffing her face with way too many fries and watching Jerry Springer. Clearly the show was out of ideas as today's topic was men who hide their girlfriends.

"As crazy as it seems, I am certain there are guys out there that treat women like this." I responded not looking away from the television.

"Still if Garrett ever tried this shit with me, he would be on his ass in a millisecond."

We continued to watch the show as five men confessed that they deliberately dated women who they purposely kept hidden from their friends and family. The first guy went on to tell that he sought out women who met a certain criteria. When the audience booed him, he made a point of shouting to the audience that all men have a type they prefer. He had me in his corner until he admitted that the women he sought out for being seen in public with were the perfect hard body type. He laughed as he admitted that big girls were more than willing to do whatever he wanted as long as he showed them attention behind closed doors.

The last guy caused me to throw away the rest of my sandwich as he told the story of how he used the same line each and every time he met a girl. He would ask them to dinner and then call them the morning of with a change of venue. He would make up some elaborate story of how he wanted them all to himself and not have other guys looking at his girl. He stated that when you call them "your girl" you have them hook, line, and sinker.

I went back to my desk; I wanted to kill those guys for doing that to women. Kate stayed behind because she wanted to see the girls that the guys had pulled this on. I opened my email to find my best friend Irina had sent me a message. Irina and I had been friends since the third grade when Jimmy Hunter pushed me down on the play ground. She was new to the country and most of the kids avoided her because she had a strong accent. We clicked immediately and have been friends ever since. A few months ago, she received a call from her aunt that her grandmother wasn't doing very well and wanted to see her. She took a leave of absence and flew back to Russia.

**Bella,**

**I will be back in the states in two weeks. I miss you guys terribly and can't wait to see you. I have a huge surprise to show you.**

**Love, Irina'**

I quickly forwarded the email to Rose who would be just as excited to see her as I was.

"They were all fat Bella." I was so startled by Kate as she tossed her empty food container on her desk, that I screamed just a little.

"What are you shouting about? You scared me to death." I scolded her, my hand clutching my chest.

"Ugh…. Those douche bags on the television. Every single girl was a really big girl. They sought them out to play their macho games with."

I had to think a minute what she was talking about.

"God, why are some men so callous to think they are…. sooo fabulous that they can treat women like that? Someone should put something in their drink to make their dicks shrivel up."

Kate was on a rant and in the short time I have known her, I have found that it is best to just let her get it all out.

"Do they not consider that for one single second they are potentially destroying the very core of the girl they are playing with? How would they like it if the girl reversed it on them, refused to meet in secret anymore? Then what would they do when the only date they could get was their left hand?"

That night after my session with Jasper, I went home and really thought about what Kate had said. Rose came rushing home and went right into her bedroom slamming the door in her wake. She surfaced twenty minutes later hopping down the hallway trying to put her shoes on.

"Hey Rose, can I ask you something?"

She rounded the couch and began to change her earrings. "Sorry, I'm in such a rush. I had to fix a starter on a car that came in last minute and I refuse to miss my workout so I'm running late for my date with Emmett."

"Speaking of Emmett, does he take you to public places when you two go out or does he take you to his house?"

Rose looked at me bewildered as she sat down beside me. "Well, we usually go grab dinner at a little place near his house, only because he knows I am watching what I eat; but then we go to the movies or his friend's house. We have ended up at his house a few times. Why do you ask?"

I let out a silent breath. He wasn't trying to hide her from his friends, Emmett was a good guy.

"Just wondering what you guys do, that's all."

I was pardoned from any further questions as the doorbell rang indicating Emmett's arrival.

"That's Emmett, don't wait up." She smiled and then winked at me.

As I crawled into bed that night, I tried to rid myself of the memory of the terrible talk show. I was lying on my left side looking at the numbers on my alarm clock when my cell indicated I had a text message.

**Good night sweet girl, thinking of you. ~ XO E**

I battled over whether to respond or not. In the end, I typed a quick message back.

**Good night Edward, sweet dreams. ~ B **

I had just turned the lamp off when it dinged again. His words made my heart flutter just a little.

**They always are, because they are of you. ~ E**

Rose ended up staying at Emmett's house Thursday and Friday night. She texted me that she wanted to spend time with him because he had a weekend shift coming up. I chose to set on the couch and watch classic movies. By doing this by myself, it was probably the most moronic thing I have ever done.

I started with _The Princess Bride_. I became frustrated when I noticed that the main character was blonde and beautiful. She had two men that wanted her attention. I removed the DVD and put in another one. _The Notebook_, again a beautiful blonde with a killer body with two men who wanted her. I tried watching the regular movie channels, but it was the same thing over and over. Beautiful girl has two admirers, one clearly right for her, the other doing everything in his power to break her down. However, not one girl had issues with appearance or self-confidence.

I was about to give up when I landed on a move titled _Baby cakes_. It starred Rikki Lake and told the story of a young woman who worked for a funeral home. She was overweight and saw a man in the subway one day. She became obsessed with him and decided to pursue him. In one particular scene, she decided to change the way she dressed; gone from long baggy dresses to tight miniskirts and full makeup. She managed to get the attention of the guy from the subway, only to have him call her a friend of his kid sister's when they were in front of his friends. I had enough at that point.

I switched off the television and crawled into bed. I tossed and turned as I compared the men on the talk show to the men in the movies I had watched. Was dating this huge game that people played with each other? Did I really want to play this game?

I was up before the sun on Saturday. I hit the gym when I knew it would be empty. I was still tossing ideas around in my mind. I stopped by the grocery store on my way home and then cleaned our apartment from top to bottom. Just after ten, my cell phone began to ring. Picking it up, I noticed it was Edward calling. I braced myself for him to have an excuse to cancel our date.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Bella, its Edward, how are you this morning?" I was surprised by his chipperness this morning; it did nothing to calm the large lump I had in my throat.

"I'm good, thanks for asking." I replied. I hoped he couldn't detect the shakiness in my voice. If he did, he never let on that he did.

"Hey….I was just out grocery shopping and I came across a really great deal on prawns and I was hoping you would be open to having dinner at my house instead of going out tonight. I have some mad cooking skills that I want to impress you with. I'm hoping you aren't allergic to shellfish"

His voice was clear without a hint of ulterior motive; however the pictures in my mind of the men who had bragged about playing games wouldn't leave my mind. I closed my eyes and willed the lump to go away as I backed away into the well-built shell I had built over the past twenty four hours.

"Oh, well actually…I was planning on calling you a little later…. I knew you had duty last night and I wanted to give you time to get rested. I um….I had something happen last night that I have to take care of and so I need to cancel. I hope you haven't already purchased the seafood."

I bit my bottom lip as I waited to hear if he had already spent money. I would find a way to reimburse him for the prawns.

"No, I'm actually standing at the sea food counter at the store. Is there anything I can help you with, I mean the thing you have to take care of tonight?"

I rationalized that I wasn't really lying to him as something did come up last night; my over active brain.

"No…thanks for offering, but this is something I will have to fix." Again not lying…technically.

"Well, if you happen to fix it before tonight comes give me a call and I can whip up something simple and we can watch a movie or something."

Something told me I wasn't reading this the wrong way. I knew that if Edward treated me like a princess behind closed doors and then like a friend of his kid sister's with his friends, I would certainly dive back into my bad eating habits. The thing I learned during this change is that food doesn't judge you; it welcomes you with open arms wrapping you in a blanket of false security. Leaving you bruised and bleeding when the container is empty. I had enough bruises and I didn't care for the sight or smell of blood.

Rose came home just after lunch; she had this blissful look about her. No one needed to guess why she was so happy. She sat down beside me and I could feel the happiness radiating from her.

"Do you want help getting ready for your date tonight?" No matter how much happy vibes she was spreading, nothing could help with the guilty feeling I was having in the pit of my stomach.

"No, we had to reschedule." I tried to keep the emotion out of my voice, but I knew I was failing miserably.

Rose turned her body to mine and with her best mother impression she gave me the look and said, "Spill it. I mean everything. Do not leave out one piece of information."

I knew that I couldn't hide anything from her, just as she couldn't hide anything from me. So I told her everything, each and every crazy detail. When I was finished, she leaned back into the sofa cushions and blinked several times. I waited while she absorbed the ramblings I had just fed her.

"Ok, I can totally see why you would think that about Edward. I can fully admit that he is quite attractive and based on what you have seen lately, I can somewhat see your prospective, but…."

There is always a _but_. It's the death sentence after the praise.

"Bella, you are not a stupid girl. You know that the majority of the topics on those shows are hyped up to boost ratings. You also know that Hollywood has played that same story line as long as they have been able to produce movies, but all that stuff is fiction."

She was right. I knew that everything she said was factual. I was just having a hard time getting my brain and heart to communicate at the same time.

"So, you think I should call Edward and go over to his house?"

Rose looked out the window for a few moments, the look of concentration on her face.

"No, you have worked yourself into a position that will require solid proof that Edward isn't a douche. He needs to prove this to you without knowing he is doing it. That is the only way you are going to be able to get past this. I have an idea though."

I was all ears at this point. I didn't want to go through life fearing men and the potential threat they posed.

"Didn't you say that Alice and Jasper wanted to get together with us as a group?" I nodded my head as I waited for her to continue.

"Let's set this up where we all go out somewhere as a group. If things don't feel comfortable for you, you can signal me and we can get out of there. That way you can see how he treats you around his friends and out in public."

She did have a good idea. If we were all together I could see how he acted and if he seemed truly interested.

"I can see the wheels turning, but don't worry. I'll set the whole thing up, although you have to promise me you will call or text Edward in the morning and let him know you are alright. I know he really likes you and he is a great guy."

I followed her advice and texted Edward when I got out of bed. He asked if there was anything he could do for me and of course I told him no.

Monday at the gym, Kate came along and met Alice and Angela. She decided to give the gym a try and Garrett volunteered to get her started. As we were all leaving, Alice stopped us and made sure we were all aware of the date we would be having this weekend.

"Hey Bella," Edward's velvety voice caught me off guard as I was about to answer Alice.

I quickly turned to find him dressed in his uniform with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. The dark blue made his strong features stand out and I found myself tripping over my own tongue.

"H-Hi Edward, just getting off work?" Could I be anymore lame? He was in his uniform, of course he was.

"I was just confirming with Bella here about our group date on Friday." Rose had to have told Alice about our conversation. She was way too pushy with this group date.

"Uh…yeah, Emmett mentioned that everyone wanted to get together and do a group thing."

I looked to his face and tried to read it. His eyes flashed to mine as he addressed his next question to me.

"You're going to be there? I mean, you are coming with Rose right?…. I mean, of course not _with_ Rose, but with her in the same car and not with someone else?"

He was fumbling with his words more than I was. Could he be just as nervous as I am about this?

"Yes Edward, I'm planning to be there. I am excited actually to get a chance to hang out. Have a little fun you know?"

I hadn't even realized Emmett had joined the group until I heard him snicker at Edward's nervousness.

The smile on his face was enough to get Emmett to slug him in the shoulder with an "I told you so," whatever that meant.

Friday arrived and with it the group date. Rose and Emmett made reservations at a place around the block from Emmett's apartment. Bugsy's was a bar and grill known for their hamburgers. Rose tried to talk me into a salon visit for a hair style but I firmly stood on our plan of seeing how he acted around his friends, no enhancements allowed.

By the time we arrived, Kate and Garrett were dancing to an old sixties song, _Run around Sue_. They were laughing more than they were dancing, it was clear he cared for her by the look on his face. Alice and Jasper were sitting so close you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. Emmett was out of his chair and beside Rose faster than humanly possible.

Rose began to giggle as Emmett showered her face and neck with kisses.

"Bella!" Alice shouted over the music of the juke box.

I smiled as I turned my attention back to the table. Alice was out of her seat as Jasper's hand trailed down her side hanging on for the last possible moment he could touch her.

"Oh my god! Am I ever glad you are here. The band that was going to be playing had to cancel due to an accident and the band they have now is terrible. We ordered appetizers and drinks but everyone is ready to leave before the band starts back up."

She didn't give me a second to answer her as she clamped my hand in hers and dragged me to the table. Edward was standing beside his chair running his hands along the back of it. As I approached, his smile got bigger and bigger. When I was standing directly beside the table, he pulled a chair out for me and then shocked me by placing a kiss to my cheek before pushing in my chair.

"I'm so glad you made it. I was beginning to worry you had changed your mind."

I looked at my watch to see we were a few minutes late, but nothing that should have warranted his concern.

"Are you kidding? I have looked forward to this all week." I smiled as Garrett and Emmett took their seats.

Conversation flowed quite easily. The band was still getting ready to play when we had finished our meal. Jasper was telling a funny story about an older client that he had back in Texas that wanted an exercise to increase his penis size. By the time he was finished, I was laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes. I had leaned forward in my attempts to get my laughing under control and when I rested my back against the chair, Edward's arm was now lying across the top of my chair, his finger tip grazing my shoulder.

Although I hadn't expected this, it wasn't completely unwanted. I chose to continue enjoying the conversation even when his fingers began to rub my arm. Once the band began to play, there was no question that they were terrible. When the first song was finished, Emmett suggested we all head over to Edward's apartment and play some pool.

"Do you mind riding with Edward, Bella? I want to talk to Emmett about something."

Inside I was flipping her off, but on the outside I only smiled as I turned to Edward, "Is that alright with you?... I mean if you would rather me ride with someone else or if you only want the guys to come over."

I gave him every option I could think of, every chance to tell me he had enough of my company tonight; more importantly that he didn't want to be alone with me in his car.

"I actually prefer you ride with me, Bella. Give us a chance to talk before everyone gets there."

With what I knew of Edward, I had totally pegged him as a truck guy. A great big king cab with all the bells and whistles included. Imagine my surprise when he opened the passenger door to a dark colored two door sports car. Once I was inside and buckled in, I used the opportunity that the map light gave me to check out the interior. The football colored leather seats felt like soft butter, the wood grain dash board was slick and very polished, but the best part was the combination of new car smell and fine grade leather. When he turned on the engine, I could feel the power of the car vibrate through my seat. He pulled into traffic and did a fishtail move that made me giggle. I noticed that out of the corner of my eye, he was laughing too.

"Honestly Bella, I was hoping for a minute alone with you. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

I watched as he drove around cars like they were nothing; weaving in and out of traffic.

"I'm great actually. My best friend is headed home from Russia soon, so I'm excited to see her again."

"That's awesome, has she been on vacation?"

"No, she was taking care of her grandmother. They are a very close family and Irina went to nursing school so the family insisted she return home to care for her."

"Wow….that's a long way to travel from here isn't it?"

"Yeah, with the time change, I haven't been able to talk to her other than an occasional email. I can't wait until she gets back."

"Rose told me a little about why you guys joined the gym. I wanted to tell you that you are an inspiration and if you ever need a cheerleader, I am always available to you."

I didn't really know how to respond to that, so I stayed silent.

He clicked a button that rested above his rear-view mirror, the metal gate rising up that surrounded the brick building. He quickly parked into an empty slot and turned off the engine.

When I was standing in the parking garage, I noticed several other cars parked in line with his. His neighbors must have money by the names of the cars that were parked there. You didn't spend any time around Rose and not know a few things about cars.

"The elevator is right over here," Edward gestured as his hand slid into the middle of my lower back.

Edward took out a key and twisted it into the key hole on the elevator. I found it strange that there were no numbers only a key hole.

The ride up was so smooth that I didn't even feel the elevator move, only the feel of his fingertips as he played with one of my belt loops. I followed his directions as the elevator door opened and the lights in the room began to turn on. The doors closed and Edward made his way down the long hall. I could hear the sound of laughter as the door opened again and the rest of the guys emptied off the elevator.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Edward was now standing behind a bar that sat against a wall in the large room at the end of the hall. Behind the bar was a huge mirror that had CULLEN in big green letters.

"Water is fine, thank you."

I turned to look around the room but quickly stopped when I saw not one but two pool tables in the center of the room. On the far side of the room, the wall was covered in shelves that housed hundreds and hundreds of trophy's and ribbons. While the guys were getting fresh beers, I walked over to look at the wall. The gold plates that sat at the bottom of each trophy had Edward's name engraved. They listed different pool leagues and national titles.

"It's amazing what you learn from a person when you actually take time to talk with them."

I turned to give Rose an up close eye roll.

"You're such a bitch some times." I laughed at her.

"True, but I'm also correct."

Emmett announced that he was ready to take on the _King of the Pool Room_. Edward smiled and took a drink of his beer turning his back to Emmett.

"Emmett has wanted to play pool against Edward for years. Do me a favor and ask Edward to play him, trust me please." Rose whispered in my ear.

I watched Emmett hang his head slightly as Edward turned him down with his actions. I took in a quick breath as I looked in Edward's direction.

"Edward, I would love to see you and Emmett play a game of pool."

The room suddenly became very quiet as everyone looked between me and Edward. He looked at me and gave me a shy smile.

"Sure Bella, we can play for you."

I didn't understand why Rose wanted me to ask this of Edward. I would certainly remember to ask her later.

Edward pulled a bar stool and had me set near the bar. I thanked him and took a drink of my water. It only took a few minutes for Edward to clear the table. He even let Emmett break and sink three balls. Edward never missed and I watched in amazement as he made the game look so simple. When he called the final shot, Emmett could only laugh as he placed his cue stick back in its holder on the wall.

"All these years of begging you to play a game with me, and the first pretty girl who asks you, and you wipe the floor with me."

The next pair got up and began playing a new game. Edward came to stand beside me as I watched Angela and Kate play each other.

"Care to share how you were able to do that?"

Edward smiled as he leaned over closer to my ear.

"When I was little, my parents would go all the time and play pool. That's how they met actually. When I got a little older, my parents began to teach me how to play. We started competing when I was in junior high and it became a family thing."

My eyes widened, "So you're a professional pool player, like on those Las Vegas shows?"

"Not exactly, I have earned enough points to be considered a professional and I refuse to play against anyone in a bar for money."

"So you do this for fun?"

"You could say that. Do you like watching?"

I looked back at the game that was more of two girls being provocative for their boyfriends then really playing.

"Well, if I could understand the rules, maybe it would be more exciting for me, but yes, I do like watching...you."

Edward smiled, "Would you consider going with me to a competition tomorrow in Seattle? My parents will also be there. One of us would always be beside you and could explain what is happening."

I thought about it and decided that since his parents would be there, it wouldn't really be a date. It seemed he was fine being around me when we were in a group.

"I would love that Edward."

Thank you to my beta Kim Edwards. I have thrown so much at her in the past few days and she has worked her tail off to get them back to me.

Don't forget to hop over and read my other fiction, Truth about lies. Its getting good over there….

Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I love reading what you have to say. Next chapter we might get to hear from our favorite Poolward….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

"Tell me you finally got her number."

It was the first time I had gathered enough courage to actually talk to her, instead of my usual stalker staring. Emmett is my brother from another mother. He saw her the first day she came into the gym. He got my attention and I was hopelessly in love with her from the first look.

"No thanks to you, did you see how quickly she shut me down?"

"I still don't get what the issue is; walk over to her and ask her out."

I rolled my eyes as I picked up a set of weights, "Because I'm not like you, I can't just walk up and say, 'hey Babe, wanna go out?'"

Emmett grabbed my arm stopping me from raising the weight any further, "First of all, I don't say anything that lame, and if I ever heard you say it I would rip your tongue out."

I had an amazing group of friends. Emmett and I had been friends since we were both in diapers. I met Jasper while working out in a gym in Fort Worth Texas. I was so impressed with him that I kept in contact with him. He called me up about a year ago after a bad breakup with his longtime girlfriend and asked if I was willing to invest in a gym he wanted to open. I told him about a place that was perfect if he wanted to move to Washington. He jumped at the chance and I helped him to open Real Time.

I was helping him put some equipment together when the front doors opened and in walked this very short, sad looking young girl. She introduced herself to Jasper and told him her therapist wanted her to start working out a few days a week. Poor Jasper didn't stand a chance against Alice's sad eyes. He helped her to get over a lot of bad things that were going on in her life, moved her out of her boyfriend's house once he started noticing bruises on her body. She was broken for so long and he brought her back. He told us he never thought for one minute he wouldn't marry her.

Rose….What a fire cracker that girl is. The minute Emmett saw her, he told everyone that would listen that she was going to be the mother of his children. Emmett's dad is a private investigator, and he had him get as much information on Rose as he could. When Emmett found out that her current boyfriend worked at the pawn shop over on Main, he had me go with him to pay him a little visit. One look at Royce King and we both shook our heads and left the shop. He was on the phone to his mother crying to her, because the kid that worked at the check cashing store had beaten him in an online game of World of WarCraft. The man had actual tears running down his face.

Emmett sat back and waited for the guy to mess up. It took a single day for Rose to storm in the gym and Emmett was more than ready when she did. He had her number and a date before she left that day.

Emmett's dad, Matt, also had a look into Bella for me as well. When I found out she was the Sheriff's daughter, I made an appointment with him. He was a busy man and it would be after the county picnic before I would get my chance. My parents raised me to be respectful; introducing yourself to a girl's father was a must. My mother would take me over her knee if she found out I had disrespected a man in that way.

Garret joined the department the same time Emmett and I did. The entire crew knew how I felt about Bella, but they also couldn't understand my issues with just asking her out already. Garrett even tried to help me out when he attended the county picnic. He told me he hinted to Bella that I was interested in her. I later found out from Rose that he never mentioned her name, only that I had my eyes on someone.

Emmett and the guys felt that I was taking too long getting my balls out of my throat and asking for a date with Bella. So, Emmett did the one thing that was certain to light a fire under my ass. He called my dad. My father came over and made me look at the situation from an angle I had never thought of.

"What would happen if the next time you saw her, she was hanging off the arm of another man?"

My heart sunk at the thought.

"I can tell by your face that this would not be a good thing. Ask her to coffee Edward; coffee is innocent. Hell, you may not even like her once you have a conversation with her."

I took my father's advice and asked her out for coffee. Chief Embry reminded me that I had to be careful with Tanya Denali. She was a loose cannon that could go off at any time. He was right; she had nearly cost me my chance with Bella. The biggest thing I learned about Bella during our coffee date was the girl has character. She is loyal and honest and the type of girl you take home to your mother.

Rose had taken me aside one night when she brought Emmett dinner. She told me I had to be very patient and try not to read anything into Bella cancelling on me. I flat out asked Rose if Bella had changed her mind about me and she said that it was Bella's story to tell, but not to laugh too hard when she finally told me.

Last night when I watched Bella walk into that bar, I nearly lost my breath. I have seen her several times in her workout clothes, but Bella in blue jeans and a simple top is something to behold. Her hair called to me as we sat and had dinner. I couldn't help myself as I laid my arm over the back of her chair letting my fingertip get lost in the soft strands of hair that rested over her shoulder. I gave Bella the highlights of my pool playing, but when she asked me to play a game against Emmett my mind screamed for me to say no. Although, my desire to make her smile won out and I did something I swore to myself I wouldn't do; beat Emmett when his girl was watching.

My dad, Carlisle, grew up very poor. He wanted to be a doctor, but his family had no money. His uncle had taught him how to play pool from an early age, so he decided to hustle money by playing in pool tournaments. It took him a while but he finally saved enough money to pay for college. During one of his summers, he was at a tournament when he met my mother. They have always said it was love at first sight. She was there with a friend and he asked if she would let him buy her dinner. By the third date, he asked her to marry him.

Now mom comes from money. Let's just say that my grandfather made sure that my father finished medical school before he let my mother walk down that isle. My father never gave up playing pool and most of the dates he took my mother on were to pool halls. She paid attention and now she has won the National women's grand championship three years in a row.

When Bella agreed to go to Seattle with me, I called my mother the second she left. My mom assured me that she would make Bella feel very welcome and would explain the game to her. My dad was concerned that I would lose my concentration if I had Bella there. I told him that only time will tell.

So, I loaded my jeep with all of my equipment and headed for Bella's apartment. When Bella opened the door, my breath was again taken away. Her face was so soft that I wanted to cup it in my hands as I kissed her pink lips.

"Good morning," she giggled. Her joy was contagious and I responded with a, "Good morning to you too, beautiful."

"Oh Mr. Cullen, an optometrist visit is in your future."

"I will have you know I just had a full eye exam and I have perfect vision."

Her smile was still on her face as she shook her head.

"Hey where is your car from last night?" She questioned as I held open the door to the jeep.

"Well, as much as I love that car, I like to have a four wheel drive in case I get into a rough area."

A few years ago, the hotel that the pool tournament was being held in burned the night before. The organizers found a warehouse that they quickly moved all the tables to. However, the road to get there was full of mud and pot holes. I had to be towed out of that parking lot when I bent the frame on my car.

"That makes since, but when you say a rough area you're not talking about the ghetto are you?"

I wanted to laugh at her nervousness.

"No, not the ghetto by any means. Sometimes there is a quick change of venue, but it's always in a safe area."

I wanted to reach over and take her hand in mine and show her how much I wanted to be a couple with her, but when I saw her tuck her hands between her thighs I had to put that thought away.

"So, we have a few hours before we get there. Tell me something about you that no one else knows."

Her face flashed to mine and I alternated between looking at her and the road ahead.

"Well….when I was eleven, I took a package of jolly ranchers from the grocery store. I was so scared my mother would find out that I ate the entire package and made myself sick. The next time I went to the store, I placed the money in the cripple children's collection bucket."

I smiled at her, even as a child she was honest.

"Your turn, Edward."

I thought for just a moment before I admitted the single thing no one knew about me.

"When I applied to college, my father wanted me to be a doctor like him. I did as well, to a point. I wanted to help people and make a difference in their lives. I was visiting a friend of the family in New York and I watched a fireman save a little girl from a burning building. I watched as he just ran right into the building that had smoke pouring out of it, and a few minutes later he was climbing down a ladder with the limp girl hung over his shoulder. It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

The very next day, I went down to city hall and tried to join the New York City fire department. When I found out that I didn't have half of the qualifications, I started shopping around for schools that I could get the qualifications from. It was then I started hitting the gym and working out very hard. Emmett found out and decided that his football career was going nowhere so he joined me. When my father asked us why we were changing, Emmett told him it was because of 9/11. Although it is a good reason, it wasn't my reason. I just never admitted it to anyone…until now."

I watched as Bella's eyes looked out the front windshield and then back to me. She reached out and took my hand. "Thank you for sharing that."

I smiled and then linked our hands together. Now that I had that hand of hers, I wasn't giving it up.

When we arrived at the hotel, I noticed my parents were just getting out of their car. I pulled in alongside of them as my father was pulling his equipment out of the trunk. I rushed around and opened the door for Bella. Even if my mother hadn't been standing there watching, I still would have done the gentlemanly thing.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to my parents."

I watched as her eyes grew in size slightly as I again took her hand in mine and walked around the car. My mother stood beside my father. He had just placed his arm around her and they were making their way towards us.

"Edward love, how are you?" My mother may be a full figured lady, but she could move when she wanted to. She had noticed my hand holding Bella's and the usual sweet smile my mother carried was turned up full blast.

"Hi mom, I want you to meet someone. Bella this is my mother Esme, Mom this is Bella."

I didn't want to call Bella my friend, because she was so much more than a friend to me. I had plans for us and they included a minister and a white dress. However, I couldn't spook Bella by calling her the girl I wanted to have children with.

"Bella, it is truly a pleasure to meet you. Edward has told me quite a bit about you, although you didn't tell me she was so beautiful."

My mom didn't give Bella a second to even answer her as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Esme, let the poor girl breathe," My father spoke as he nudged his way between the two.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, Edwards's father. As you can see, I am the reason he is so good looking."

My father's second job was a standup comedian….not.

Bella didn't help the situation when she shamelessly laughed at his attempted humor.

"Come on Bella…let's get you a good seat." I was about to take Bella's hand in mine when my parents surrounded her.

"Not so fast my favorite son, you have had her for the past few hours; it's our time now."

My mouth fell open at my parent's words. They were going to kidnap her from me. We weren't even a real couple yet and they were ready to adopt her.

I quickly wrapped my arm around my mother and pulled her into my side.

"Just be careful what you tell her about me. Remember, I am the one who will choose what kind of nursing home you live in." Everyone laughed and my parents let go of Bella only to join hands.

I smiled at her as she whispered, "I love them Edward."

I held Bella's hand as we stood in line for registration. I saw several of the regulars that seem to follow the circuit. When it was my turn, I took out the white envelope that I had placed in my stick case. The entry fee for this tournament was fifteen hundred dollars with a grand prize of ten thousand dollars. The scantily clad red head opened the envelope and quickly counted the one hundred dollar bills inside.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, everything seems to be in order. Here is the lineup and your VIP tickets you requested."

Last night after Bella agreed to come and watch us compete, I called my dad and he arranged for us to have VIP tickets. I wanted Bella to be comfortable and also not be bothered by any of my competitors. I knew she was beautiful and I also knew she would be hit on by several men here tonight. I didn't want that to happen.

My first game was going to start in twenty minutes. Normally, I used this time to get my mind focused and my muscles loose. However, today I escorted the most beautiful woman to a plush chair with a clear view of the entire room.

"Bella, my first game is at table five." I pointed to the pool table that was across the room.

"If you want a better view of the table, you can watch it on the monitor." I pointed to the flat screen on the wall.

"My mom will be here to explain what is happening and if you have any questions please ask her. Depending on who I am up against it could take up to an hour." I smiled at her and then turned to the concierge.

"Make sure these beautiful ladies have anything they want." I slipped two hundred dollars into his hand.

"Of course, sir." He nodded.

I made my way over to the judge's table and checked in for my game. I had never heard of the guy I was playing against, but it didn't matter; I had a girl to impress. He didn't stand a chance.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the National Billiards Challenge!" The announcer stood in the center of the room dressed in a tuxedo; it reminded me of a boxing match.

"Tonight's event is a double elimination game. Competitors have been chosen at random and will play until they have lost two games. Once we have our final two competitors, it will be a single elimination match."

The first guy was named Marty Lipinski. He was a little older than me, but was no taller than Alice. He had platforms on his shoes, but they did nothing to help him with his game. It took me less than seven minutes to win my first match.

My next game was due to start in just a few minutes and I didn't have enough time to go over and talk to Bella. I did chance a look at her and found her laughing with my parents. My father was making wide circles with his hands, while my mom was turning red with embarrassment.

Mark Malone was my next opponent. He was all flashy with his diamond rings on his hands and his slick hair combed straight back. "You ready to lose there, pretty boy?"

He jeered as he laughed while chalking the tip of his cue stick. My father taught me a long time ago that men like Mark try to get into your head, take your focus off the game and on to them. I learned early not to fall for those kinds of tricks.

I waited patiently while he broke and then proceeded to sink two solid balls.

"Thought I'd give you a little playing time; something to tell your buddies back home about."

I was done listening to the shit coming out of his mouth. I cleared the table and won the game. Mark tried to get a rematch stating I somehow cheated. The officials reviewed the tapes and found my game to be clean.

I headed over to the VIP section. I wanted to see Bella, make sure she was still talking to me after all this time with my parents.

"Edward, oh my gosh, that was so much fun to watch!" Her eyes were bright with excitement. I look to my mom who mouthed, "I love her" to me. I smiled and then winked at her.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this."

Bella turned in her chair facing me, "I really am. Can you show me how to play some time? I mean not like you do, I could never play like that...just...you know, how to shoot straight?"

Her face told me she was honest in her desire to learn how to play. I was more than willing to spend hours teaching her everything I knew.

"Absolutely, you name the time and the place and I will be there." I smiled as I took a bottle of water from the concierge. I never drank alcohol when I was playing in tournaments.

"Edward, you have those beautiful tables at your house. Why don't you show her a few things when you get back tonight?" My mother, the ever clever one added.

"Oh…I couldn't ask that of him. I mean the last thing he would want to do later is..."

She had no idea how wrong she was. I loved to play and the thought of teaching my passion to her was more than a dream come true.

"Later would be perfect. We can order in and I can show you some very basic steps. We can even visit one of the venders in the hall and get you a cue stick of your own."

Thankfully, my name was being paged overhead before she could protest. I snagged one of the venders and asked them to bring several sticks up to the VIP section. My dad would be there to help pick out a good stick.

I played six more games before I lost one on a technicality. I could have kicked myself for forgetting to call the pocket on my last shot. My father only shook his head at me as I took a seat beside him.

"Never forget the basics." He didn't have to say anything, I was completely able to kick my own ass for being so stupid.

Since I lost, I had to wait until everyone who was still winning played. Once that was finished, my name was called and I made my way back to the tables.

Patrick Cleary, a smart assed Irish fuck who was one of the few men who could get under my skin. He had never beaten me in all the times we had played together, but that didn't keep him from flapping his gums at me.

"Well, if it isn't Edward Cullen."

I chose to avoid eye contact hoping he would get tired and move on.

"I see you got yourself a girl."

Nope...no such luck.

"Patrick, glad to see you crawled out from whatever hole you dug for yourself."

Patrick was much like me, in that he had been playing since he was very little. The difference was he had no issues with cheating.

"Now don't you be worried about where I came from, worry about what your girl will look like following me back home."

I jumped to my feet ready to break his nose. He was smaller than me and it would be so easy. I looked over his shoulder to see my father standing with his arms crossed shaking his head. I had crossed a line letting Patrick get under my skin. Instead of saying anything to him, I chose to turn around and get my focus back.

I was able to reign in my temper and focus on the next four games for the win. I was in the semifinals. My dad came over to join me as I waited to see who my next opponent was.

"Well, your mother has a new best friend."

I turned to face him, his face trying to hold in his laughter.

"This may be none of my business, but how is the date going?"

My dad was the kind of guy who could separate himself into whatever role you needed.

"Well, it's obvious that I like her a lot. I definitely want more than just friendship with her, and I can clearly see a forever with her."

"But…." My father was also very good at reading people.

"Well...she...she makes me nervous."

My father began to laugh and not just a chuckle, but tilts the head back and laugh.

"Oh son, that's a good thing; shows you care more than just getting into her panties."

Oh, and he is a blunt son-of- a- bitch too.

My name was called again before we could continue. I was playing against Patrick's brother, Frankie. Frankie or Francis as his mother calls him is a decent player. He's nothing like his brother and appreciated a fair game. However, right before we could even shake hands, he tripped over what seemed like thin air and broke his wrist. He had to forfeit which advanced me to the finals.

I waited to see who I would be playing against. I watched as Patrick lost miserably to a very quiet guy who was really good, but no one seemed to know anything about.

Laurent French defeated Patrick and would play me for the championship. The rules for the finals were explained in detail. Mom and Bella decided to come down and stand beside my father. I heard Bella question if this would be alright, so I turned to her and grabbed her hand pulling her close.

"I want you here, be my good luck charm."

Her smile was shy this time; however, her eyes told me the real story. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek.

Even if I lost to this guy by having Bella kiss me I was already a winner.

During the final game, the players who had lost during the day were allowed to sit around the table and watch. They were allowed to rile us as well. When my father started teaching me to play in these tournaments he also taught me how to play while he called me names and made fun of me. This part of the game never bothered me.

Laurent was a really good player; he was ahead of me as I took my turn.

"Hey Cullen, wait until your girl gets a look at my stick…she will beg me to take her home."

I sunk two balls and then replied, "Patrick the last time a girl touched your dick was when your mother changed your diaper."

My eyes didn't leave the table as the crowd roared with laughter. The judges called a time out when the camera that was monitoring malfunctioned. I looked over toward Bella to find her hiding behind a metal column.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I questioned as I cleared the space between us.

"That man was making disgusting motions with his tongue at me."

I turned around to see who she was talking about. Patrick was staring in our direction, his hand on his junk.

"I've got it Edward, go win this game." My father said before I could do anything.

"You ok?" I questioned my thumb on her chin.

"Yeah, go do as your father said and win this game."

I smiled as I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "This one is for you."

With the monitor repaired, I resumed my position at the table. I noticed that Laurent had begun drinking during the break, so I would use this mistake to my advantage.

Laurent was up and I noticed he had over looked one of his balls as he aimed for the eight ball.

"Corner pocket," he called.

I watched as he completely missed the shot.

I lined up and took care of the last three balls I had on the table. When I lined up my final shot, I looked to Bella who was standing with her hands tucked under her chin.

I blew her a kiss and gave her a wink as I called out the pocket and sank the eight ball.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Still don't own the right to twilight. I did, however, obtain a beautiful charm bracelet from the UK; it covers all of the books and I love it. Also, I do own this plot and if you don't have my permission you can't use it. Thank you goes to everyone who is still strapped in and riding this ride with me. Cocktails will be served at the end of the chapter; don't forget to tip your waiter.

BPOV

When Edward first invited me to watch his pool tournament, I was expecting to see a few "good ole boys" standing around drinking beer and playing a game. I never expected to walk into one of the upscale hotels in Seattle, be surrounded with ladies dressed in cocktail dresses and see so much money floating around like it was water.

Watching Edward move around that pool table was like watching a feral cat play with its food. He was calculated and skilled. He made each move look like child's play. And as much as I wanted to deny it, he was sexy as hell. To watch his fingers as they wrapped around the stick, gliding it back and forth until the exact moment when he would release the force, only to start again.

"You know when Edward was little we began teaching him so that he and his father would have something to do together when the weather was bad."

That was another thing that shocked me was Esme. She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever met, Rose included. Her caramel colored hair, wavy and perfect, like the starlets of the thirties and forties. Her skin flawless, considering she was an older woman, I mean Edward had to be in his mid-twenties so she had to be over forty I would think. But what nearly landed me on my ass was the fact she was a big girl. Her clothing was tasteful with her over sized shirt covering her backside and stomach, her tailored pants with tiny rhinestones at the bottom, and her sheer jacket with matching rhinestones; she was perfect.

Carlisle on the other hand….. All I can say about him is... move over Sean Connery, there's a new Scotsman in town. If Edward looked a tenth as good as his father when he is his age, his wife will be one lucky lady.

"Edward told me that his father played to earn money for school."

Esme smiled, her green eyes never leaving her son, "He has always been a determined man. So is Edward, although Edward has always been a lot on the shy side."

I quickly turned to her, "Shy?"

Her smile was as warm as her hand that held mine, "Yes, my son is very shy. It took a lot of courage for him to ask you here today. He doesn't share much with me, but I am the mom of the firehouse and I can tell you he talks about you all the time."

I couldn't swallow and I'm pretty certain I stopped breathing. Garrett's words coming back to me.

"He has his eyes on someone else"

I'm the girl he talks about; he's interested in. I repeated it over and over in my mind, trying it on for size.

"Esme you have raised an amazing man," I said to her as I squeezed her hand.

She was so patient with me. She took so much time in explaining why a player would do a certain move and not another. How the man that Edward was currently playing was a man to be avoided.

"He likes to use people; take them for what he can and then discard them."

I watched as the man taunted Edward, nothing serious, just words. Edward never flinched as he defeated him.

"If he ever corners you scream for security, not that I believe Edward will let you out of his sight." She winked at me."

Esme was right, I was never alone. When the final game was about to start, I watched as Carlisle made his way to Edward's side. The man that Esme warned me about was back to talking trash.

"Bella, it's tradition for us to head over there. If you feel better staying back here it will be fine."

"No Esme, I want to go over so he knows I am behind him."

Esme never let go of my hand as we walked past many men and women. They stepped to the side as if she was a queen or something. I would have to ask Edward later about that. Once we were a few feet from Carlisle and Edward, I heard the words that man was saying about me; so, I moved to stand behind one of the support beams. The last thing I wanted was to have Edward embarrassed because of me. Instead of letting me hide, he moved his body to protect me. The warm feeling I had radiated inside my stomach and chest.

Watching Edward standing on that platform accepting his prize was such a moment for me. I couldn't stop smiling at him. Even when the barely dressed girl hung a blue ribbon around his neck and then kissed his cheek, I couldn't find it in myself to be upset. It was a moment that I will never forget as long as I live, even if friendship is all that I ever share with him.

I couldn't shut up on the drive back to Port Angeles. I asked him about everything from how he knew what angle to use to what he thought about as he was playing. He laughed and was so nice to answer each and every one of my questions.

"So, are you really serious about showing me how to play? I mean not like you, but just for fun; something to do when Rose and Emmett are around."

The smile didn't leave his face either as we talked or even when he asked me questions about my work and how my workouts were going. We avoided the Tanya subject and I for one was not going to head down that road.

"So….what's your poison? Curry chicken or sweet and sour?" Edward had said he was craving Chinese food as we came into town. It was late, but he knew a place that delivered.

"Neither, steamed vegetables; I drank too much today."

Edward's eyes met mine and he placed the menu on the kitchen island. He walked around the corner and placed himself touching my side. Gently he lifted my face with his hands. No words were said as he just looked into my eyes and I could feel the wall that I had so carefully constructed crumble in a heap on his beautiful wood floor.

"Bella, I don't want any other girl to make me feel like this." His voice just above a whisper, the feel of his warm breath as it caressed my cheek. "I really don't want any other guy this close to you."

I searched his eyes, looking for even a hint of ulterior motive and found none.

We were having such a great time. Edward had shared his curry chicken with me while he stole most of my steamed vegetables. We shared more stories of when we were little and what we planned to do in the future. But the best part was when he attempted to teach me how to play. I was just so happy that I couldn't quit giggling. Finally, after several hours of his attempt to show me the simple beginner stuff, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was now nearly three in the morning.

"Do I dare ask if you want to stay the night, I mean technically you have already." His arms wrapped tightly around me as I tried to put away the sticks we were using. I slowly turned around to find his face so soft and caring.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked softly, my eyes darting between his.

"I have to go in for a few hours, but I should be done by dinner time."

"Then maybe it's better if I go home tonight, I can call a cab."

Edward, bringing his face to mine, he looked me in the eye and said, "I will take you home if that is what you want. I have no ulterior motive for wanting you to stay the rest of the night. I am certain you are tired and I want you to be safe. The choice is yours."

And just when I thought he could get anymore wonderful, he says something like that. I agreed to sleep in his guest room. He motioned for me to walk up the stairs ahead of him. It was then that I noticed a large window on the landing between the flights of stairs. I stopped and took a look outside, the city was quiet, not a single car moving. Had I taken a minute to look harder, I would have seen the red convertible that sat across the street, the top up and the driver seething with anger.

"I'll see you tonight, Emmett is cooking and he is a master on the grill."

Edward had woken me up in plenty of time to have a light breakfast with him. He offered to let me shower, but I told him I had plans of hitting the gym this morning.

"Yeah, I actually got a text from Rose about it. It seems he is pretty excited to be cooking for the guys."

I watched Edward's face as he looked down. It was as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to start.

"Thank you for yesterday, it was one of the best days I have had in a long time." It was my turn to shy away from looking at him.

"For me as well, I'm glad you came, although I'm still willing to teach you the basics."

This caused us both to break into giggles and chuckles as we had the night prior. With a final good bye, I closed the door and headed to the guest bedroom to change. Since I started working out, I have found that I'm able to clear my mind while I exercise.

I greeted Jasper as I entered the building.

"Hello gorgeous!" He called to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Just want to do some cardio and then I plan to take advantage of that huge Jacuzzi I hear so much about."

"You do that, forty five minute fast walk and then a few minutes to cool down. I have to run out for a while, will you be ok? I have Ben here if you need some training."

I gave him a one arm hug, "No, I'll be fine, the treadmill and I have become good friends."

It was true. I called her she devil. She was the third treadmill from the end. I liked her because she was close to the water cooler and the fan that hung from the ceiling.

"Alright Bella, I hope to be back before you leave. I want to hear about your date with Edward."

I smiled and told him I would see him later. I was happy to see that she devil was open and waiting for me. I placed my towel over the digital read out once I plugged in my workout choice. It was torture for me to watch the clock slowly tick by on the machine. It was better for me to put my head phones in and lose myself in my music and thoughts.

Yesterday when Esme and I were talking, she asked me why I had joined the gym. I was more than willing to tell her my story. She questioned if I was going to become one of those stick people. I laughed along with her as she told me her reasons behind her decision not to lose weight.

"When I was younger, I was bone thin. I was always teased about having the body of a six year old boy. When I went off to college, I took the freshmen fifteen to a whole new level and for the first time in my life, I felt good in my skin. Carlisle met me after the weight was on and he admitted he preferred a full figured woman. I keep a check on my health and I do watch what I eat and if my health was ever compromised, I would be right beside you in that gym; but for now, I am happy with all my curves and rolls."

God, how I wanted that type of self-assurance. To be able to stand proud for what you do and how you look. To have the love of a man who looked at the real you, not the nice pretty illusion you created with lotions and powders.

Everything pointed me in the direction that Edward wanted to have more than a friendship with me, however, there was this little part of me who just couldn't wrap around the thought it could all be real. He could be mine and I could be his.

I remember hearing the treadmill beeping that my time was almost up. It was time for my cool down. I started to take my towel down from the monitor when the side of my face was hit hard by something. I was completely disoriented as flashes of the room whirled around me. I could feel the sting of the treadmill on my knees as the belt continued to roll.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

The shrill of the voice in my ear did nothing but make me more disoriented. I think I was now on the floor, but I couldn't be certain as my back and side was in so much pain.

"EDWARD IS MY MAN! I SAW YOU LAST NIGHT! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!"

I could now feel something hitting me in the back of my head and the middle of my back, sides and shin.

"TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I WILL END YOU!"

It was then I felt something scalding hot hit my face followed by searing pain in my chest and left arm.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I knew it was Tanya's voice. I had no idea why she was doing this. I tried to move my hair that was blocking my vision, but when I looked at my hands they were covered in blood. I laid my head back on the floor as I could now hear a male voice calling my name. My voice wouldn't work as I tried to answer.

The last thing I heard was, "We need an ambulance to Real Time fitness, code 1. It's the Sheriff's daughter." Then my world went black.

"Bella?"

"Bella, please open your eyes." I could hear my father's voice clearly now. The tears began to fall as I wanted to run to him; to make this pain go away.

"That's it pumpkin, open those eyes, I'm here."

The light was bright, too bright and the repetitive beeps were enough to make me go back into the quiet of the darkness.

"D-Daddy?"

"Yes baby, I'm right here."

I could feel his hand wrapped around mine. The tears running like a river now.

"Shh…shh… it's alright, your safe now."

Someone was listening to my thoughts, because the bright lights went away and the calm of sleep took over again.

"Leg shackles, do you understand? I want that psychopath in leg shackles."

My father's voice was again bringing me out of my rest. His tone was one I could remember when Rose was caught sneaking out of her window when we were junior in high school. He grounded her for a month after that.

"Charge her with everything you can think of! I want her put under the damn jail house!"

Daddy had always been this protective of Rose and me. During our senior year, a boy tried to get carried away with Rose after she said no. My dad caught wind of it and he went over to the school and dragged him out by his ear giving him two months of community service. The boy never even looked at Rose again.

"Daddy?" my voice was grainy and hoarse.

"Gotta go, she's awake."

He was beside my bed faster than humanly possible and looking into his eyes, I could see the terror that lay there.

"Daddy?...Tell me it was a dream."

He began to brush his fingers across my forehead. "I wish I could, sweetheart. I wish I could."

Dr. Cullen came in and dad explained that once Edward was told, he insisted his dad check on me. He further told me Edward hadn't left the hospital since he got here.

"How long was I out?" I questioned my father, looking out the windows in my room and seeing that it was completely dark outside.

"About ten hours give or take. Dr. Cullen said, your body had shut down and just needed time to reboot. He gave you eleven stitches near your temple. The x-rays showed no broken bones, although you did suffer some nasty burns on your arm and chest."

It wasn't until he said something that I actually felt the sting.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Dad sat back in his chair as his hand went into his hair. He had a habit of doing that when he didn't want to talk about something.

"Well, from the video footage and eye witnesses, it seems that a woman by the name of Tanya Denali decided that she wasn't impressed by your choice of dates yesterday. She admitted to following you to Seattle and then back to Edwards's apartment last night."

I tried to sit up, but it just hurt too much. Dad was quick to try and help me, keeping his distance from my burned arm and chest.

"According to the people in the gym, Tanya had been waiting for you for several hours. She counted on you being tired from your workout so that you couldn't fight back. What she didn't count on was Edwards's station chief and another of his coworkers lifting weights not far from you. His chief was able to remove her from you before she could use the knife she had on her. She did enough damage just hitting you causing you to stumble off the treadmill, the belt doing a number on your knees before tossing you backwards and into a cabinet and then ultimately crashing into another weight machine. Somehow she managed to get a pot of coffee and break it over your head, causing the glass to cut your head and the coffee to burn you. She also used a dumb bell to hit you several times in the head, back and legs."

It was real. How someone could be so evil to do that to another person is beyond me. I couldn't help but wonder if I had turned Edward down would I be in this hospital.

"It's an open and shut case. It was premeditated and your uncle and I are demanding that they go for attempted murder."

It was quiet after that. I knew she was in jail. I knew I was the safest I could ever be with the Sheriff sitting in my room, but it didn't make me feel any more secure. Dad let me have time with my thoughts for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Bella, do you remember that morning at the picnic when you first mentioned Edward's name?"

I didn't bother to look at him, just nodded my head.

"I knew that name and when I check the calendar on my phone, I remembered why."

It was pointless to have this conversation. Once this blew over, I'm sure Edward and I would think of this as the huge bullet we dodged.

"He came to my office the next afternoon wanting to introduce himself to me. He explained that he was interested in asking my daughter out to dinner. He wanted my permission to do so."

That's when the tears returned. Why did he have to bring up what could have been?

"Bella, I have always wanted the best for my girls. Edward Cullen is a good man. If you think that he will let some psychopath get in his way of being together with you, then you don't know how determined men work."

He leaned over and placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Bella, everyone is asleep in the waiting room. I want you to go back to sleep and in the morning, I am going to let Edward in this room. He deserves to see you."

I watched as my dad crossed the room to the door. Once outside, he spoke quietly to the two uniformed police officers that were guarding my door. He patted one on the back as he turned and left.

Sleep avoided me for a while, my father's words on repeat inside my mind. When I finally did fall asleep, it was fitful and I felt very tired. Just as the sun began to rise, Rose came in with a large bag in her hand. Her face was free of any makeup and her hair pulled back.

"Oh sissy, I'm so glad you're alright." And just like that my focus was back.

Rose helped me get into the shower, keeping my chest away from the hot water. She washed my hair and we saw several more pieces of glass fall down the drain. Just having clean clothes and a clean body made me more alert and did help with the terrible muscle pain I had.

"She won't get away with this. Her cronies have been singing all day. They have even turned over the photos she took of you guys at the tournament. She really is a very sick bitch."

When I didn't respond, Rose made me look at her. "I know what you're thinking and its crap! He doesn't give a shit about that crazy bitch. He has been trying to find a way to make you see him for who he really is and right now he is out there in that waiting room worried that at any moment you're going to ask him to leave."

She helped me put my socks on, but as soon as I stood up my lounge pants started to fall. "Good lord girl, your clothes don't fit very well anymore." She tightened up the drawstring and helped me into a very soft t-shirt.

"Now, let me go and get him before they have to call security on him."

Rose didn't give me a second to argue with her. I sat on the edge of the hospital bed tense and uncertain. She was back in a flash with a very worried looking Edward in tow. Once he laid eyes on me, he cleared the distance resting on his knees at my feet and circled my body gently with his arms.

"I'm so sorry." he kept repeating over and over.

"Edward….what do you have to be sorry about?"

"If I would have known she was watching…."

And there it was the confirmation to my thoughts. "Edward, she is clearly a sick individual. She would have done this to just about anyone."

"Yes, but she did it to you, Bella…. You don't deserve this."

His words rang true. I didn't deserve any of this. Tanya's attack, my family being so worried, but most of all I didn't deserve the man who held me in his arms. Friends were all we could ever be; at least it's still a relationship.

This chapter has been cleansed by Kimmie41 (Kim Roland-Edwards)

A/N

STOP! Don't go getting all up in my grill about this. Bella is going through a lot right now. She was just attacked by a Mattel toy. She has to have time to digest this, remember there have been no declarations made. Shy Edward hasn't really told her he wants to be with her, only confessed a few things to her. Don't fret; we have plans for these two. Edward will eventually get his act together and Bella will heal emotionally. Til next time…..I just want to wring her neck for thinking all they could ever have is a friendship. Just a thought from your wonderful beta.


	10. Chapter 10

No, your not seeing things and FF hasn't screwed up. I posted a chapter that was in reality, utter shit. The following is the chapter that I wrote a while back and simply forgot about it. The crap chapter you red was written while I was sick. Sorry to anyone who is now confused. The Bella that I created in Worth the weight is not some sad wimpy cry baby. She is struggling with her weight and winning. Along the way she meets an amazing man and they develop a relationship. The chapter that was posted was all over the place and had too much going on. It had Bella acting like an idiot and Edward being forward. So please forgive me and try and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10-New Chapter

Bella's POV

In the days following the attack at the gym, I had plenty of time to over analyze the situation. Dad had told me not to even think about coming into work and I was never so happy to have a father in the position that he was. Jasper and Alice came over to see me, it was then that Jasper informed me that Tanya had been barred from the gym. His attorney had informed her attorney that if her car even ran out of gas on the same block, she would be arrested. It was a comforting thought, but did little to ease the internal battle I waged with myself when it came to Edward.

The completely foolish part of me believed that if I hadn't been with him that night Tanya would have left me alone. I wouldn't be covered in bruises and wouldn't have required the multitude of stitches. The logical side of me knew that Tanya was a mentally disturbed individual. She would have done what she did regardless of the path I chose. She needed mental help and I hope that she could now get that help.

Edward's parents had sent flowers and his mother made chicken soup for me that she said would cure anything. However, I had begun to push Edward away. I rationalized with myself that it was only things I didn't let other people do and so denying Edward wasn't pulling away. It was utter bullshit and I knew it, but he let me set the pace and figure out things for myself.

I had received an email from Irina yesterday. Rose, the big mouth, told her the entire story. She informed me that she was returning to the states and wanted to take me to lunch. I know this was Irina's way of not letting me shut myself off from the world. I would worry about her later. First order of business today was a follow up with my doctor. The appointment had already been set up, but with the Tanya attack, I figured I could be checked for both issues.

"Bella." Maria, Dr. Banner's nurse was as beautiful as ever. I have never seen her without a smile on her face. The best part of her is that she can be professional when she needs to be, but she can also talk to you like one of your friends. She motioned for me to stand on the scale.

"Let's see what the truth machine has to say today."

I had confided in her the nick name I had given the scale; she laughed and asked if she could use that term in the future.

I watched the numbers flash zero and then had to open and close my eyes several times.

"Look at you girl! Down 25 pounds."

I stepped off the scale and insisted something was wrong.

"Let me try that again. That can't be right."

Three tries later, it was official, I was down 25 pounds and for a brief time I forgot about the bruises and stitches. My clothes were definitely loose on me and I could feel a difference in my activity level, but twenty five pounds? I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear Dr. Banner come in the room.

"Good morning skinny lady."

I couldn't help but smile. I never thought it would feel this good when the pounds came off. This was better than any spoon full of ice cream or hand full of potato chips. This was something I did, something to make me better.

"Congratulations are in order, but first I want to hear about this accident you had."

Even retelling the story to him didn't sting quite as bad. Tanya couldn't take away my feeling of pride in myself. She couldn't destroy all of my hard work. She had no power over me when it came to my weight.

He checked out my stitches and then instructed me to return at the first of the week and Maria would remove them. I offered my hand out to him as I always did at the end of my exam, however he gently took me into his arms in a very warm hug.

"You did good kid, your inspiring me to drop a few pounds."

I made an appointment for another month as he reminded me that we still had work to do. I smiled and thanked everyone as I left the office and made my way to the deli on Fifth Street. It was Irina's favorite and she would meet Rose and me at noon. As I entered the deli, I could hear Irina's distinctive laugh. I followed the laughter to find Irina, Rose and Emmett sitting at a large table. A very large dark haired man sat next to Irina with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He was sipping a glass of ice tea as he watched the conversation around him. I crossed the room, catching the eye of Emmett who stood and pulled out a chair for me, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Oh my god!...Bella look at you!" Irina squealed as she rose from her chair and ran quickly around the table. Irina was always a beautiful girl, however today she had almost an angelic glow about her. Her hug was bone crushing and I winced as she hugged me.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you."

I smiled and then kissed her cheek. "Rena it's no big deal. I haven't seen you in months, how are you?"

Something big had to have happened, her smile was electric and she had almost a bounce to her posture. Completely unlike her.

Irina had dark hair, deep blue eyes and the palest skin I had ever seen. Hell, she made me look like I had a good tan. She once told me that her grandmother used to make her bath in milk to keep her skin as pale as it was. She believed that the color of your skin was the true measure of your heart. Her family insisted she be pure. The milk baths ended shortly after she became a citizen.

"Well, Bella…I would like you to meet Ivan, my husband."

I turned to see the man that was sitting beside her, who was also very handsome. He was smiling like he had just won the lottery and by the look of Irina's ring, I was pretty sure he spent the whole thing on it.

Ivan hadn't stopped smiling the entire time he slowly placed a gentle kiss on her upper cheek and then said something into her ear. I had to look away, I felt like a voyeur, stealing a moment from a young and in love couple. He then cleared his throat and I glanced back to see him holding out his hand toward me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella. Irina talks about you nonstop."

I looked at Irina and gave her a questionable look. She looked lovingly into Ivan's eyes as she nudged his shoulder.

"Don't worry; some things will go to the grave with me." We both began to giggle at that.

"Ivan it is a pleasure to meet you as well, only I'm slightly pissed that I didn't get an invite to the wedding."

Poor Ivan, his face fell and he quickly looked at Irina.

"I told you they would be mad if we married without your friends there."

He was so cute, he was so much bigger than her, but you could see that she could bring him to his knees. He would do anything for her.

"Ivan, its fine. I know how I rank with her. She will tell me about your children when they graduate from high school."

Everyone was laughing now and even Ivan cracked a smile.

"So at least tell me how you met this human wall." Ivan was a very big guy, even sitting, he was several inches taller than Emmett.

"Well you remember how my aunt called saying that my grandmother was ill and I had to come quickly?" I nodded my head as I did remember her scurrying around her apartment packing in near tears.

"Well, his grandmother and my grandmother are friends. They made up this huge lie that they were both sick and had to have us there to take care of them. They just knew we would be perfect for each other and when I laid eyes on him I didn't want to leave his side."

"So, when we found out about their little match making scheme, we contracted a plan to make them think we hated each other."

Ivan chuckled as he again took a sip of his ice tea.

"You should have seen the two of them. The more we pretended to hate each other, the more detailed the grandmothers became."

"Yes, but the meetings in secret were nice." Ivan winked at Irina as he added to the conversation.

Irina admitted that they decided to get married just prior to leaving. He asked her to marry him only a few weeks into knowing each other.

"I just knew she was the one for me."

Turns out, Ivan is a pediatrician in Seattle, and Irina will be working with him at his office until she becomes pregnant.

"I can't wait for her to be carrying my baby."

And there it was, the Hollywood moment that brings tears to every girl's eyes as she watches the big screen.

"Rose was telling me about this big hunk of man she has managed to snag. Bella tell me about the new man in your life?"

I took in a deep breath and chose to be honest. There has never been a discussion of our relationship between Edward and I. Going to Seattle and playing pool with him didn't constitute a relationship other than friendship.

"I have met a very nice guy, his name is Edward, and he is a lot of fun to be around."

There truthful and to the point. However, Irina was never one for sedulity. She had no issue ever telling you just exactly how things were.

"Yes, Bella, but how is he in the sack?"

I gave her a go-to-hell look as I responded, "you know I don't fuck my friends."

The statement held more than just a sexual meaning. Several years ago, another one of our friends went behind Irina's back and slept with her boyfriend at the time. Rose caught them and let's just say the girl was arrested for indecent exposure when she was found running down the street naked after Rose threw them both out.

"But he isn't a friend; at least that's how I understood it."

Rose and Irina exchanged a look. They had been discussing things behind my back. Rose for one knew I hated that. She would hear about it later as I wouldn't start anything in the restaurant.

"He is a friend Irina; we went out as a group and to a pool tournament in Seattle with his parents."

Thankfully, the food arrived and the subject of Edward and I was dropped. We spoke about the house that Irina and Ivan were buying and how his family wanted to throw a huge party to celebrate.

"Mom, however, won't let it go that we weren't married in the church, so she refuses to acknowledge that we are married. Ivan said for me to just plan one and then everyone would be happy."

The conversation shifted to wedding planning and how they would have a huge affair due to the size of each of their families.

"So, Rose, you said something about a possible change for you?"

Irina was eating her salad. She held the forkful of lettuce just outside of her mouth while she addressed Rose. My appetite was still very low and I was mostly pushing things around my plate.

"Um…well…yeah….as a matter of fact, Emmett and I have made a decision."

I looked to Rose who was looking at Emmett. I could tell by the flexing of his muscles in his arm that he was squeezing her hand under the table. I didn't like the look on her face. She turned back to face me, her face sad with apprehension.

"Bella….we wanted to talk with you first, but with what just happened, we decided to wait until you were better."

I sat my fork down on my plate and waited the news she had to share with me.

"Emmett has asked me to move in with him, but I won't do it if you are…."

Rose was quick to jump in with her sympathy for me. Emmett made her happy and just like Tanya by not taking away how I feel about myself, I won't let her keep these two apart.

"Rose, you know I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. Go live in sin with your human wall." I had always used humor as a way to hide my true feelings. I didn't want to be alone. I had never really considered Rose and I wouldn't live together. We had been a team for so long, but the reality is that she has moved on. She met a great guy and she needs to write her perfect fairy tale story with him.

"I know you can handle life on your own, but I feel like I have to choose between the two of you."

Her admission made me angry. "Why do you have to choose? I'm still going to be your sister, nothing will change that. I don't mind Emmett; he's good for getting things off the top shelf and lifting furniture so I can vacuum under it."

The table was laughing, except for Rose. She knew that the funnier I got, the more upset I was inside. I could see the tears begin to form.

"Rose, Emmett makes you happy. He loves you and wants to see your ugly face every morning. Go and have a great life with him. Really, I'm so happy for you. Besides, I will have an entire apartment to myself; I may convert your bedroom to a theater."

I smiled at her and reached across the table to take her hand. I tried to make her understand that this was the way it's supposed to happen. We grow and things change. It's just how life is. Irina and Rose had scooted their chairs together to talk about weddings. Rose had her wedding planned since she was three and Irina was the same, so I knew they could handle things. I watched out the deli window at the cars that drove by. I wondered how many of them were headed to work, to school, or off to see a secret lover.

"Can I ask you something?" Emmett's husky voice interrupted my pairng of a couple that was currently standing outside the window arguing. In my mind, she had found out about his secret crush on her brother.

"Sure." I responded not taking my eyes from the arguing couple.

"Edward told me about how you had to cancel on him a few weeks ago."

The mention of his name gained my attention and the couple forgotten. Emmett had placed his arms on the table, his upper body only a few inches from mine; leaning toward me.

"Rose said there was more to it, but she wouldn't tell me and that it was your story to tell."

I looked back out the window, the couple now replaced by an elderly lady walking her tiny dog. With Rose moving out, maybe I should find a dog. They love you unconditionally and only want to be fed and taken to the bathroom.

"And you want me to tell you?" My eyes now back on his face.

"Yes," his answer was straight and to the point; no "only if you're comfortable," just yes.

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Then I'll make up my own version; you won't look good in it, trust me."

Emmett could play word battle just as well as I could. No point in dragging it out.

"I found out that men can play this game where they have girls they take out to be seen with and girls they take back to their apartment and have for their sexual benefit with no concern for the girl involved."

"And…." His voice showed no emotion for what I had just said.

"The story is they make these amazing plans to take the girl to a nice restaurant. Then at the last minute, they make the girl think that by changing the plans to going to his apartment it's to be alone with her. In reality, it's to hide her from his friends. "

"And you think because Edward wanted to take you to his house instead of a nice restaurant, that he is hiding you?"

"Yes."

Emmett leaned forward and it scared me slightly.

"Bella, you know when a guy meets a girl's friends for the first time he always gets the 'if you hurt her, I will kill you' speech?"

I nodded acknowledging that I did know about this.

"Well then, you need to understand something, Edward doesn't play games, unless it's pool. He doesn't have a hidden agenda when it comes to you. Everyone knows how he feels about you, so your theory about him is absolute bullshit. The day you cancelled on him, he called me to find out what kind of trouble you were in. He was ready to do anything possible to make sure you were alright. "

My heart was now in my stomach. I could feel the tears starting and I swallowed hard to keep them at bay.

"Rose had to tell us it was nothing serious and that you had to work it out by yourself. Hearing now what the truth was, I'm not so certain I want you and Edward together. He deserves someone who can be honest with him, not someone who assumes that based on some douchebag actions, that every guy is scum."

His words cut me like a knife. I had no doubt he would run back to Edward and tell him the sorted tale. With a final swallow of my drink, I leaned into Emmett and responded, "Then I guess it's a good thing Edward is only friend material for me, but then again you may not feel I'm good enough for that either."

I stood smiling at Rose and Irina, tossing money on the table before telling the girls I would see them later. I made it back to my apartment before the tears started.

Bright and early that Saturday, our apartment was full of firemen in muscle shirts and shorts. It was a sight for certain. I avoided Emmett. Rose had been happy for days as she packed up her things, and I didn't want to be the reason for the smile coming off her face. With as many men as they had recruited it didn't take them long at all. They had all of Rose's belongings packed up and in the back of several pickup trucks.

"Edward volunteered to stay at the station so Emmett could help Rose."

Garret had been making jokes with me while he carried box after box out of the house. I was glad for his friendship, since Emmett was now in charge of who I could and could not befriend.

"I hear he is a great guy. It just confirms the rumors." I joked as the last box was loaded.

"Bella, don't let Emmett get to you. He and Edward have been friends forever; he's just concerned."

Sweeping the kitchen floor, I stopped and looked up at Garrett, "Yes….well, he had no reason to be; I'm not the one who attacked a girl over him."

Garrett said nothing while shaking his head. I was really getting sick of this drama that was being caused by Emmett. In the future, I would just ask Rose out for coffee or something if I wanted to see her. Emmett has no reason to ever darken my doorstep in the future.

After everyone left, I lit some candles and laid down with a book I had been waiting to read. I had just opened the cover when the door bell rang. I considered for a second not answering it, but then decided against it. I walked slowly over to the door and peeked through the peep hole. There standing, still in his uniform, was Edward. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, my best "friend" face in place.

"Hey Edward, you just missed Emmett and the guys. I'm sure they will need your help over at his house." I stepped back waiting for him to thank me and then head over but he didn't.

Staring in my eyes he said, "I'm not here for Em, I'm here to talk with you."

I blinked several times, not able to open my mouth to invite him in. He took the initiative and walked past me. Closing the door, I questioned if I should have just kept reading my book.

"So….how are things?" Yes, my lame ass attempt to clear the uncomfortable tension in the room. It's sad how events can change the way two people interact with each other.

"I didn't come here to talk about the weather Bella." His tone was pissy and I debated asking him to leave. Dealing with Emmett and his man period was enough for a lifetime.

"Then please tell me why you are here then?" My tone just as clipped, but I didn't care.

I moved behind the kitchen counter, I had to put some distance between us, maybe diffuse the tension.

"Garrett called me. He said I needed to know what Emmett had been up to. So I called Em and asked him what was going on. He told me about your conversation the other day. He gave me some song and dance about you not being able to handle some things in my world."

Now I was puzzled and pissed off. Who the hell did he think he was trying to decide my life for me?

"So, I called him out on it. We've been friends long enough that he knows when to butt the hell out. I still can't figure out why he felt the need to say what he did to you."

Not wanting to continue this game of telephone they seemed to be playing, I walked back over to the door and opened it.

"Edward, it wasn't Garret's place to call you about what happened between myself and Emmett. God, I thought girls were bad about gossiping, but men take the flipping crown."

I turned back to find Edward now sitting on my sofa with his feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Your right, it wasn't their place, but it was your place to tell me when Emmett said what he did."

I walked heavily over to the sofa with the intent on putting a quick end to this game.

"What he said to me is between Emmett and myself. This isn't third grade and we aren't all on the playground telling one another who we can talk to and who we can't. Emmett has a right to his opinion and I have a right to mine. If he feels that I wouldn't fit in because of things you do, then whatever."

He removed his feet from the table, his face flushed and his eyes dilated.

"He doesn't have the right to go run his mouth about you and me. He doesn't get to choose who my friends are. He can't keep up with things in his own life and until he does, he needs to shut the fuck up about mine."

His words didn't get past me. Something was going on with Emmett, that meant something to do with Rose and that was completely my business.

"What is going on with him?'

Edward hung his head as he responded, "I'm not sure yet, but I will tell you when I have proof."

"Then tell me what you suspect?" I demanded.

He slumped back on the couch, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow.

"Don't you think it's weird that he asked her to move in this quick?"

I rolled my eyes. Edward was worried about losing his bro-mance with Emmett.

"Edward, no one can put a time clock on love. Back in the day, people met on Sunday and got married on Wednesday. I find nothing suspicious about them wanting to be together."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I know he loves her, I'm just questioning the rush."

I had to try and get him to understand that he was worried for nothing.

"Edward, if you had met the girl of your dreams, wouldn't you want to wake up with her every morning?"

He looked at me with a tortured face. His was hiding something.

"I would do the right thing and marry her first."

I couldn't help myself as I began to laugh, "You are a lost breed, Edward. No living in sin for you?"

He smiled, but it didn't reach his face, "I was born a gentleman, Bella."

And just like that, the tension was gone.

"So…can I ask you something?"

"You just did." I said, keeping a straight face.

"Can we start over?"

I just stared at him kind of speechless. He wanted to start what over?

"Huh?

He sat up and I followed him.

"What I mean is, can we start our relationship over again, minus the Tanya and Emmett drama?"

I was all about the lack of drama in my world. "Sure."

Edward suddenly stood tall and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I'd like to take you out sometime."

And cue the tension. With his hand still outstretched, he looked at me and tilted his head.

"Edward, we are friends right?"

He took his hand back and sat down beside me.

"Yes, why?"

I couldn't look at him this time. I wanted to send him a letter and admit this one or anything instead of telling him in person.

"Ok…so, you remember the day that you called me from the seafood counter about the prawns?"

His bewildered face worsened. The scared little girl that lived deep inside me was begging me to keep it from him. Embarrassment was something to avoid. Instead, I dug in deep and took a breath and told him the entire story. When I was finished he sat very still looking at my blank television screen. He face turned from confusion to anger and I waited for him to start shouting at me.

"Bella, you want to know what makes me angry the most?"

I closed my eyes responding, "That I lied to you technically."

He chuckled and turned to fully face me, "No, that a guy that acts like an ass gives the rest of us good guys a bad reputation."

You could have knocked me over with a feather. I was not expecting this at all.

"I don't want you to ever think I am embarrassed to be with you. I have talked about you with my parents, my friends, my coworkers. They all know everything about you."

His eyes told me everything, he was being truthful.

"So, now that you know where I stand, can we start over?"

I smiled as I nodded, "I would like that."

"Good, there is a concert in the park this Saturday, I'll pick you up at three and we can listen to the bands and then have dinner there or wherever you decide."

I could feel the happiness begin to bubble inside my chest.

"Oh no, you bragged about having mad cooking skills, I want prawns."

"Prawns it is then."

*Beta note-any errors you might see are mine and not Cayce's. I don't think there are though. I enjoyed this chapter better than the depressing previous one. Thanks Cayce.* Kim Roland-Edwards (Kimmie41)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

"So you didn't kick Emmett's ass?" Kate questioned from behind her tabloid magazine.

"No, he is fucking huge, how am I supposed to do that?"

Kate tossed the magazine at me and then called me a smart ass. With Rose living in sin with the human wall, I had become better friends with Kate. She and Garrett were taking things slow; although she did admit he had very talented fingers.

I swallowed thickly at the thought of any man touching me in such a manner. I worked around enough men to know how their minds worked when it came to sex. The majority only wanted a quick romp with no strings attached. I just didn't think I could ever do that, allowing someone to see me at my most vulnerable and then just casually see them in passing. No, I was the type who would need to have some sort of commitment before I let some guy see me completely naked.

"So, Garrett said that Edward was all smiles yesterday at work."

I hadn't told anyone including Rose how my conversation with Edward had gone yesterday. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything and figure out what had really happened.

"Just promise me that you will give him a chance. I know with everything that has happened that the easiest thing is to move on, but I really feel that the chemistry that I can see between you two can really lead to something amazing."

Kate's words stuck with me over the remainder of the week. Edward called me several times when he was free just to say hello. He was so sweet when he would question if I was alright and ask if I needed anything. I couldn't remember a time where anyone had taken such an interest in my well-being.

The annual concert in the park was a huge event here in Port Angeles. Every year the planning committee would work hard on getting performers not only currently popular, but also from decades past. People would come from miles around just to listen to the all day concert. This year, I read that a mystery performer was scheduled on Saturday afternoon. It would be a very shot performance, but no name was being revealed.

Edward and I agreed to walk around the craft show that was going on this year. He said that the wives and girlfriends had a booth down there and he wanted to stop by. As we drove to the fire station which was only three blocks from the park, he commented on how good I looked and how he could see a huge change in the way my clothes fit.

"I didn't really notice it at first, not until Rose brought me clothes to wear home from the hospital."

He smiled as he shifted gears and turned into the parking lot, which was enclosed in a chain link fence. Edward pressed a button on his sun visor and the gate began to open.

"Well, this will make parking easier." I teased.

He returned my laughter as we began to walk the few blocks to the park. The day was sunny and I took in the houses that sat on each side of the street. Several were tall Victorians with great wood detail and paint schemes.

"You know, I almost bought a house on this street."

Edward admitted as we rounded the final corner before arriving at the park. I felt his hand settle on the lower part of my back as we crossed the street.

"What happened, why didn't you?"

Edward stopped when we reached the other side of the street. Turning to face me, he confessed his reason.

"Because, they are homes you raise children in. When it's time for me to buy a house for my family, I want my wife to have the home of her dreams. I only want the best for the people I love the most."

His words should have scared me, but they didn't. They gave me hope that someday I would have someone by my side that loved me that much. I didn't get the opportunity to respond when he motioned for us to keep walking. The area set aside for crafts and food was busy with activity. You could smell the deep fried aroma of corn dogs and funnel cakes. The sugar from the cotton candy was driving me crazy.

"Care for something Bella?" Edward questioned as he noticed me enjoying the aromas.

"No thanks, I'll pass for now."

We continued to walk past the different venders. We did stop to get lemonade from the local girl scouts and Edward bought the biggest chocolate chip cookie I have ever seen.

"You sure you don't want a bite?"

I had to laugh at him as he had chocolate on his bottom lip and he spilled crumbs as he spoke. I couldn't help myself as I reached up and removed the chocolate from his warm lip.

"CULLEN!" a man's voice shouted from across the way. I looked over to see the booth that Edward had talked about. Several very pretty women stood behind tables covered with homemade pies and candy. Several men dressed in the same uniform that Edward wore stood to the side eating. We quickly made our way over to where they stood and I suddenly became nervous. These were Edward's friends and I wasn't certain how they would take me.

"Hey beautiful, how are you today?"

Edward kissed the cheek of a very beautiful woman who stood at the first table. She was thin and so pretty that I wondered why Edward hadn't invited her instead.

"Bella, I want you to meet my Chief's wife, Heidi. Heidi this is Bella."

All of my worries faded away when he said wife. I don't think I have ever smiled so big in my life as she walked around the table and pulled me into a hug.

"This is the Bella?"

I pulled away to see her looking directly at Edward. Clearly there was more to the story. Part of me worried that I should question what was meant by that statement, but the scared little girl in me chose to keep my mouth shut.

"It's great to meet you." I said instead.

"Oh honey, I thought this day would never happen. This young man had me worried he was going to die a bachelor, and what a waste that would be. It's easy to see the beautiful children the two of you will have."

My breath completely left me and I could do nothing but stand there like an idiot as she continued to talk.

"…but I told my husband that if things were meant to be then it would happen."

I took a glance at Edward who was smiling like he had just won the lottery. Obviously, there had been many conversations about me at the fire station and I was suddenly a lot pissed that no one bothered to tell me what was going on.

"Here Edward, take this basket and blanket; it has everything you asked for."

I smiled politely at Heidi who was just as happy as Edward seemed to be.

"Oh Bella, before I forget, I'd like to be able to count on your help with the face painting booth during the heritage festival?"

The heritage festival was held every year after this concert. In two weeks, the entire downtown would be converted into one huge party. There was a 5k fun run and a beauty pageant. Rose and I had always come down during the week, but we never attended any of the events. I knew this year would be different.

"I would love to help out." I said with the best smile I could come up with.

"Great! I'll have a t-shirt waiting for you when you get there; just be at the fire station by ten on Saturday."

She hugged me again as we said our goodbyes. I walked slightly ahead of Edward trying my best to calm down. We walked past the remainder of the craft booths in silence. Edward was a smart man and could tell I was pissed. As we got closer to the area where the band had begun playing, I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back; however for reasons that elude me, I didn't stop him.

Again a loud "CULLEN" was shouted and I noticed a large group of people sitting under a massive oak tree. Off to the side, sat a very happy Rose with Emmett wrapped around her body. Edward led me over to a spot directly at the base of the massive tree and I gave a wave to Rose and the "man wall".

"He knows we are both still upset so he won't say a word to us."

Edward whispered into my ear as he sat the basket down on the grass. I only nodded to let him know I had heard him. Sitting on the blanket he spread out, I took a look around at all of the people around us recognizing several faces and I made it a point to wave and smile. However, it was Kate's smiling face that made me nearly jump out of my skin. She locked eyes with me and came over to where I sat.

"Take a walk with me." She said and I knew it wasn't a request.

We walked toward the port a potty's, neither one of us saying a word. Finally we stopped behind one of the bouncy houses they had set up for the kids and she spun around and took me by the shoulders.

"Let it out." Her words were all the permission I needed as I let out a horrific angry growl. The motor of the bouncy house drowned out my voice and no one was the wiser.

Staring at me, she released my shoulders, "Better?" She questioned.

I shook my head no as I balled up my fists and gave another angry yell. I had to take several cleansing breaths as I let go of the frustration that was like a pressure cooker inside my chest. In the past, I would have found the first grocery store and bought the largest container of Ben and Jerry's, although this felt so much better.

"Better." I said in an exasperated breath.

We walked away from the loud noise of the motor to where the concert was.

"Want to talk about it?" She quietly asked. I shook my head no because I knew talking about it would only bring tears and I didn't want to explain why I had been crying.

"Tomorrow. Breakfast at fifth street diner." Again her instructions were not a request and I knew my behind would be sitting in that diner tomorrow morning.

I sat under the oak tree listening to the songs that were popular before I was even born and watched Edward talk with his friends. He did bring me into several conversations, but again and again as a new person arrived and I was introduced, I was referred to as "the Bella". What did that mean? Was I a new circus act he was creating? Did he make up funny stories and tell the guys about me?

"Hey."

Rose's voice interrupted me and my mental anguish. I turned to her as she sat down beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm not saying what he did was right. I was just going to ask you to be nice to him for me."

Her voice was full of emotion and it was so foreign to me. Rose was such a strong and confident woman and in the last few weeks she had changed so very much.

"I am being nice, I'm not saying anything."

I noticed that Edward got up and left the blanket. He walked over and sat beside a now very sad looking Emmett.

"Bella, not saying anything got us in this mess in the first place. Have you learned nothing about letting things out and not bottling them up with food."

She was right and I knew it.

"I can tell you are ready to spit nails and I know it isn't just about Emmett. Bella, you have been my sister for forever and I know when you are about to shut down. Let it out, scream at him if you have to. Hell, I'm pretty certain he would let you take a swing at him. We want you to be a part of our lives."

I watched as a tear began to slide down her face; this wasn't the Rose that I grew up with.

"I could say the same about you Rose. You aren't being truthful with me. You're hiding something, bottling something up."

She began to cry more and quickly turned her body to mine.

"Your right….but not here. Come to dinner and let's talk about everything."

I could never say no to something my sister needed. Clearly this was something bigger than just Emmett running his mouth.

"Tell me when and I will be there."

Rose asked me to have dinner with her tomorrow night at their house. I got the feeling that something big was about to happen. Rose and I exchanged hugs and she left to go back and sit with Emmett. Walking back over to our blanket I could see Edward's face was etched with frustration. It was clear he and Emmett had talked and it wasn't good.

"Hey, everything alright?" He questioned as he resumed his seat beside me. My anger with him had leveled off and I allowed him to sit close to me.

"It will be Edward….Rose and I just have to iron some things out."

He nodded his head taking my hand in his. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew whatever Rose had to tell me, he already knew. I didn't push. I wanted Rose to be the one to tell me.

The sun quickly disappeared behind the trees as the music began to get more familiar. The surprise guest turned out to be Jon Bon Jovi because he was a good friend of the director. I had grown up listening to his music in the car with my parents.

I stood up with the rest of the crowd while he sang, "It's my Life," and I took a minute to really listen to the words. It was my decision how I lived my life, who I chose to be in it and who I chose to stay away from. Edward stood behind me the entire time, his hands on my hips. He was another issue I was going to have to deal with. What did he want from me and what had he been telling people about me?

After the last band of the evening began to play, Edward asked if I liked them. It was very clear that he didn't and honestly I didn't either. I looked around and a number of people were packing up sleepy children and leaving as well. Seems the only people who enjoyed this particular band were the selected few who had gathered along the front of the stage.

The walk back to the fire station was again silent as was the drive back to my apartment. Edward parked the car and like a true gentleman, he opened my car door and helped me out.

"Thanks for asking me today, I had a lot of fun."

It wasn't a lie. I did have fun talking with the wives and listening to the different bands.

Edward didn't say anything while standing in my door way. This was awkward and I didn't know what else to say so I chose the easy way out.

"Goodnight, Edward."

I whispered as I began to close the door. It felt so wrong, like I was not only closing the door to my apartment, but to a path I was destined to travel down. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I was startled when something hit the door. I looked up to see Edward's fingers around the edge of it. I quickly stepped back as he pushed the door back open.

"W…what?"

The look on his face had changed from sad and regretful to one of determination. I had no time to react as he walked with purpose into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"Slap me, punch me in the jaw, but please quick shutting me out."

I wasn't able to respond to his request before his lips were one me. My body was trapped in the cage he had created, his warmth welcomed against the shivers I began to have. His fingers moved across my face as he switched angles. His hands on either side of my face locked in my hair. His palms holding me in perfect alignment as his leg rested between mine.

My mind finally caught up to my body when I realized this was real. Edward was standing here in my home, telling me exactly what he wanted from me. Taking any doubt I had about what he wanted from me. I took a stand for the second time in my life and moved my hands to the nape of his neck, pulling the soft hair that rested there just enough to get a deep hungry moan from Edward.

Both of us were panting while we stood with our foreheads against each other. I had been so captured by his kiss that I failed to realize he had me pinned against the wall.

"Was that a clear enough picture of what I want from you or do I need to continue?"

Edward pulled back slightly looking into my eyes, his face flushed from kissing me.

"I think you are trying to say you wanted to kiss me." _Seriously Bella that is the best you have?_

"Yes and no, I wanted to kiss you quite badly and for a long time. But, I only want to kiss you if you are willing to be my girlfriend."

I diverted my eyes to look at the v of his shirt collar. "That depends on if you tell me the truth about what happened today."

Edward led me over to my sofa never letting go of my hand. He quickly sat and began to tell me about the remarks I had heard today.

Seems Emmett was the first one who tried to get Edward to come over and talk with me. He admitted he had always been really shy when it came to girls. For a while, he just assumed that I understood that about him- acting the way he did; that I should know that we were together.

"Edward….I realize this isn't third grade and you don't have to pass me a note, but on what planet do I assume we are in a relationship based on you being nice to me?"

I watched as he looked like a fish out of water, he was trying to find the words to express what he was thinking.

"I…I never really thought of it that way."

I began to laugh as he could now see my side of things.

"So, tell me why Heidi thinks we are together?"

Edward took a deep breath while explaining that Heidi was like the big sister to all of the guys. She was always bringing over food and baked goods and making sure they were all taken care of. He admitted to having many conversations with her about his feelings for a Bella. Heidi told him countless times that he needed to grow a pair and ask her out. He just assumed that having the date in Seattle did just that.

"But Tanya happened and I watched you crawl into the shell you had been in when I first laid eyes on you, and then Emmett had to get involved and really chase you away."

It seemed we had both failed miserably at communicating. A mistake I wasn't willing to continue.

"So, let me get this straight you talked to other women about your feelings for me?"

He nodded his head, not meeting my eyes.

"I gave up on you because of a girl who had feelings for you that you didn't return."

We both stayed quiet for several seconds staring at each other until we erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, my god Edward, we are so perfect for each other."

Edward quickly pulled me into his lap as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Finally, something we can both agree on."

He resumed his attack on my lips from earlier, this time I reciprocated from the beginning. After such a bad day, this was an ending I could live with. Edward was my boyfriend and I was about to clear the air with Rose. My life was definitely looking up.

Edward said goodbye several times that night, saying that he just wanted one more kiss before he would really leave. He was having dinner with his parents the next night and he promised to wait and call me after I finished dinner with Rose and Emmett.

"You know what she has to tell me don't you?" I said snuggling into his chest.

"Yes, but Emmett said Rose wants to tell you herself."

Sunday morning found me sitting in the fifth street diner with Kate. She was late due to her having a hard time getting Garrett to let her out of bed. I told her everything; every sorted detail of the past few weeks. She sat quietly and listened while I cried and then laughed at certain parts.

"But you're together now, right?

I smiled again and nodded my head while she squealed like a three year old and then hugged the life out of me.

My back was still sore as I stood outside Emmett and Rose's house later that night. Edward had asked if I wanted him to cancel with his parents and come with me. I assured him I was a big girl and could do this on my own.

I learned from Rose that the house she and Emmett shared belonged to his great grandmother and she willed it to him when she passed. He had gone in and completely gutted it making everything very modern. Rose answered the door with her hair pulled back and an apron tied around her waist, it suited her.

"Come in, come in," she ushered me as she closed the door behind me.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come, and I swear Emmett will be on his best behavior."

I quickly followed her down a long hall to where I found Emmett stirring a boiling pot on the stove. A glass of tea sat at one of the chairs that faced the kitchen and Rose told me to have a seat. The room was very modern with polished stainless steel and granite.

"Bella, it's good to see you."

Emmett came around the island to give me a hug. Since Rose was so happy with him, I put my differences aside and hugged him back.

"Thank you for inviting me, you house is very nice."

Rose never liked the modern look. Whenever we would look at magazines, she would always pick out the kitchens with the white cabinets and the farmhouse sinks. She believed the kitchen was the heart of the house and should reflect the love that lived there. This looked to be a show place kitchen, photographed but never touched.

"Bella, I want to clear this tension between us. Your sister is very important to me and anything that she loves, I love as well. I want you to know how sorry I am about the things I said. I was angry because I thought you were playing games with Edward and I didn't want him getting involved with someone who wasn't going to treat him the way he deserved."

I could respect that. Emmett was only looking out for Edward, just like I was looking out for Rose.

"Thank you Emmett, I accept your apology."

Rose began to cry while watching our exchange. I looked at her and got the strangest feeling. I wanted answers from her and I wanted them now.

"Rose…." my tone was stern.

"Oh Bella, things are just…."

"The truth Rose, I know something is up and it seems as if I'm the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on."

She took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears. Emmett wrapped her in his arms quietly shushing her.

"Bella…"

"No Emmett, I want to hear it from her." I quickly snapped. I didn't want to hear this from him.

Rose took several drinks from a glass of water that rested on the counter. I waited patiently for her to compose herself before she tried speaking again, "I'm pregnant."

At first I thought I was hearing things, Rose and Emmett had just met. There was no way she could be pregnant already.

"I'm sorry, I must be hallucinating. Did you just say you were pregnant?"

She only nodded her head as she began to bite her lower lip.

"How…I…I don't…when?"

I was so confused. Things had moved too fast with them, Edward's words now fresh in my memory.

"I would have done the right thing….Bella, please listen." Rose sobbed.

"I'm happy, I'm so happy that we are having a baby. It's something I've wanted for a long time."

I knew this was true. She had her wedding planned since she was little….wait wedding.

"Rose, did you run off to Vegas and get married?" I questioned angrily.

Her eyes went very big as she quickly shook her head no.

"No, no we are going to the court house this week and have the judge marry us."

It was then that I began to see red. Rose had given up on many things when she was little. Hell, we both thought she had given up on having a good relationship when she stayed with Royce. But she always firmly believed that she would have the wedding of her dreams.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at Emmett as I slammed my open hand on the counter top.

"Do you know nothing about her? How she had every last detail planned for her wedding? How she spent hours upon hours when we were little getting just the right shades of her favorite color for her bridesmaid's dresses? And now all because you couldn't take the time to slap a condom on she has to give up her perfect wedding?"

Rose said nothing while Emmett ducked his head down.

"Are you seriously that ashamed of her that you would scurry around and marry her in a judge's office instead of in a church with her family there to celebrate with her?"

Emmett whipped his head up and slammed his fist on the counter this time. "Fuck you Bella! I'm not ashamed of her, I love her to death. I just don't want people talking about her behind her back."

I was so angry that I could feel the tears prickling behind my eyes.

"And you think for one second that marrying her in secret isn't going to have people talking? Emmett, are you seriously that fucking stupid?"

I looked to Rose who was full on crying. "Rose, is this what you want? Do you want to sneak off and get married or do you want a wedding?"

She didn't have to answer me, her face said everything.

"If she really wanted…." Emmett started to ramble.

"Did you ask her? Did you ask our father? Did you go to our father and ask him for his daughter's hand?"

Emmett didn't respond hanging his head again while Rose continued to cry.

"Rose…what do you want?"

Even with her mascara running down her face and her nose and eyes red from crying, she was still beautiful.

"I want my wedding."

I went to tell her we would be doing just that when she continued.

"But we can't Bella, I don't want to be showing in my wedding photos."

I began to laugh at her.

"See Bella, there just isn't enough time."

I was really sick of Emmett's excises.

"Emmett." I said very calmly.

"Answer me one thing."

The room was quiet sans the sounds of water boiling and rose sniffling.

"Is your ass jealous of the shit that is coming out of your mouth?"

Taking a large drink of the iced tea, I never took my eyes off his face.

"Once we tell my mother and Rose's mother that she is getting married and that it needs to be really quick; I can guan-damn-tee you that she will have most everything she wants."

He didn't say anything to me only looking at a somber Rose.

"Is this what you want? To be married in a church?"

The tears started again as she shook her head yes, confirming what I already knew. Emmett walked over and held my sister tight as he said words that were meant for her ears only.

"Thank you, Bella." Emmett spoke while never taking his eyes off Rose.

I chuckled as I responded, "Don't thank me yet, you still have to tell Charlie."

**Beta Note** The part above where Bon Jovi is mentioned and his song. If I didn't correct it right, I apologize. Sometimes it is confusing when to underline, italicize, or place quotation marks on certain titles whether it is a book, article or even a song. Thank you and hope you enjoy….This was a long one Cayce, I think Edward needs to talk?...Kimmie41


	12. Chapter 12

I fail miserably at giving the credit to the people who make this story possible. Kim, my beta who kicks my ass every time I send her shit. You are an encouragement and a true friend…thank you!

To my friends who read the ramblings I have running around in my head. Thank you for laughing when I need you to and crying when its called for.

Chapter 12

BPOV

I was six when my parents took me to my first carnival; at least that is the first one I remember. Standing beside the carousel, I watched the wooden horses go around and around, the tiny children nestled safely on their backs, dad's holding on to them as they laughed and screamed. The smell of sugar filling the air around me again. I had a few minutes to kill before I had to head over to the tent that housed the face painting. Edward had asked to drive me in early so we could have only one car to worry about, but I declined. I wanted to be able to leave if I needed to or if Edward was called away on an emergency. He had agreed, but insisted on me parking in the station parking lot. I again refused telling him I didn't want special treatment.

"Bella, the tent is this way."

I heard a female voice shout at me from my left. I turned and found the face of a very pretty girl about my age. Her smile was big and she was wearing a PAFD t-shirt that had been cut practically in half and was tied just under her breast. She continued to smile as she motioned for me to follow her. As she turned, I noticed "Crawley" sprawled against her back in big yellow letters. I quickened my pace so that I could catch up with her.

"Hey, I was just taking in the sights." I explained as I reached her. Why I felt the need to explain my actions to her, I had no clue.

"No problem. It's just that our tent is hugely popular and I know there is already a line. I'm glad Heidi asked you to help, we can really use it."

The blonde, who I found out, was one of the wives named Maria. Heidi had an edge to her voice she let me know, in no uncertain terms, she did not care for Maria or the way she carried herself.

"I mean look at her Bella, she is a mother of three and you would think she would want to do something to hide that muffin top, not show it to the world."

Maria did have a very large amount of skin that hung over her short shorts. I immediately looked down to make certain I had all my fat rolls covered as Heidi handed me a t-shit.

"You can go to the bathroom and change or wear it over what you have on." I decided to just place it over my head and add the extra measures of camouflage. I turned the shirt over noticing the bright yellow letters like Maria's on the back of the shirt. I froze when I saw the word; MASEN.

"Something wrong Bella?" Heidi questioned.

There were a number of ways I could play this. One, I could smile and say no, then put the shirt on and jump in and help with the line that was getting longer by the minute. Or, I could argue that this wasn't my name and Edward was barely a boyfriend at this point.

"Don't freak out Bella, we all wear one of the guy's names on our backs, it's a huge deal to work this particular booth. Trust me; you will be the envy of half the females who show up today."

Taking a deep breath, I put the t-shirt on. This was a small battle that I just didn't feel like fighting. Heidi must have thought I was bigger than I really am as the shirt was very big on me.

The girls were so wrong when they told me it would be busy; I have never seen so many people in my life. I must have painted the same butterfly on at least one hundred little girls. The line never seemed to have an end. Before I knew it, it was after three and the new set of volunteers had arrived. Heidi was so excited when she announced that they had made twice as much as last year by this time in the day.

"Heidi, where does all the money collected go?"

Everyone looked at her as she smiled and replied, "This year we are donating all the money we raise from this booth and the fireman competition to the new cancer wing at the hospital. "

I quirked an eyebrow at her, she smiled and then proceeded to explain that the fireman competition was like a triathlon for the guys and that departments from all over the state came to compete. They had to run obstacles and do training drills.

"Trust me Bella, you will want to stay and watch that one."

I made my way to the bathroom and was currently standing in line. Edward had texted me and asked me to go to the station with Heidi. He wanted me to sit with the wives.

"Excuse me?"

A tiny voice called from behind me. I slowly turned to see three very pretty girls looking up at me.

"Are you wearing Edward's shirt?" The red head in the center questioned.

"Um…yes, I'm wearing Masen's shirt."

"See, I told you it was his." The dark haired girl hissed, slapping the red head's arm.

"Owwwa…Tiff…that hurt." The red head said as she rubbed her arm.

I turned back around and noticed an open stall. I quickly shut the door behind me and took care of business. When I opened the door, the three girls had some how multiplied to about fifteen. I smiled and walked around two of them attempting to wash my hands.

"So, are you like, his girlfriend or something?" I didn't notice who asked because I was reaching for the faucet.

"Don't be stupid, Casey. Look at her."

I briefly stopped washing my hands and glanced up in the mirror. I scanned the faces of the girls determined to find Tanya, however came up empty.

"Excuse me." I said while looking fondly at the floor.

Once I was back in the open, I lowered my sunglasses and noticed Heidi standing with the group that had been working the tent. I began to walk with purpose in their direction.

"Hey, are you really dating Masen?"

I didn't stop to acknowledge the question. I needed to get out of here and out of this stupid t-shirt. I was severally starting to regret agreeing to help out.

"Who wants to know?" Maria shouted as I passed her. She reached out and grabbed my arm effectively stopping me from leaving. I turned and was surprised to see all of the wives now surrounding me, facing the group of young girls from the bathroom.

"Told you they would be jealous." Heidi giggled beside me.

"They aren't jealous, Heidi." My words laced with pain. "They are laughing at the thought that Edward would be dating someone like me."

"Oh, good lord, Bella! Get off the cross, someone needs the wood." Someone shouted from the crowd of wives in the back.

"You think because you are thick in the middle that Edward can't possibly be with you? Look around sweetheart, none of us are super skinny and we all crawl beside a fuck-hot firefighter every night."

The pudgy girl who had "Yorkie" on her back came around and stood in front of me. She was the first grown woman who I had ever been several inches taller than.

"Masen is like all of the other guys on the team; he has taste. He wants more than a body to get a release from, he wants to hold an actual conversation that doesn't have the word, "like" repeated after every word. He wants someone who knows the difference between Dillon and Dylan."

Maria was nodding her head and throwing in a few "hell yeahs".

"That is why you are wearing the shirt and those girls only get to bid on them after the game is over."

My brows shot up as I looked to Heidi, "Did I forget to tell you about that part?"

Everyone in the group began to laugh and I noticed the group of girls from the bathroom had already left. Heidi placed her arm around me and began to tell me how by the end of the night, I wouldn't be wearing Edward's name anymore. However, I wouldn't want the shirt anyway.

When we arrived at the station, we walked over to a large overhang that had a line of chairs under it. Several of the firefighters were already sitting in the chairs and in the center was my sister. Emmett didn't want her to get over heated or tired or…well anything. Rose was eating up this possessiveness of his. I was about to walk over to her when I felt my entire body being lifted up and subsequently spun around. Large sweaty arms were now wrapped tightly around me as my feet dangled high above the ground.

"Hi baby, I missed you."

When I was settled back on my feet, I chanced a look into the very excited face of Edward. He gently held my face with his hands and placed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Oh god, get a room you two!" One of his friends shouted from behind us. I was so shocked at his excitement that I didn't respond. This wasn't the Edward I knew. The shy reserved man was long gone, replaced by this very bold and oh-so-sexy man.

"Come on, let's get you settled." Taking my hand in his, he led me over to the seat next to Rose.

"Hey girl!" Rose called out from around the straw of her drink.

"Hey, what are you drinking?" I questioned her.

"A peanut butter shake. Emmett makes me drink one twice a day."

I looked to Emmett who was talking to a guy I assumed was Maria's husband. He was a very tall and muscular looking man.

"He is so good to me Bella." She sighed.

Rose had called me after she and Emmett had broken the news to dad. Charlie took Emmett outside and when they returned, Emmett had several red marks around his neck and face. Emmett refused to tell Rose what had happened and we could only suspect things got physical.

"I'm certain dad has something to do with that."

Once our mothers heard the news, you had to close your eyes to avoid getting dust in them as they moved so fast. I mentioned the conversation to Edward while he was talking with his mother and she insisted on getting my mother's telephone number. The three of them already have about seventy percent of the wedding complete.

"No, it's not just dad, it's just the way he is. I woke up the other night and he was talking to my stomach."

Rose had set her drink down and was looking fondly at Emmett.

"He was talking to the baby, telling him or her that he would be the best dad in the world and how lucky he was that he had me."

The sounds of a microphone being turned on interrupted me from commenting on Emmett's cuteness.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen!" The people around us began to clap and whistle.

"Hey babe, I need my shirt."

I looked up to see Edward standing there in a white tank top.

"Huh?" was my brilliant answer.

Edward only smirked as he tugged at the sleeve of my t-shirt. "I need to use my t-shirt." Suddenly Heidi's words came rushing back to me.

"After the games, the guy's auction off the shirts we wear. They use them to wipe off sweat and dirt they get during the game. By the time most of them are done with them, they are a wet smelly mess. That doesn't seem to deter the women from bidding big money on them."

"Oh…um…right." I quickly pulled off the shirt and handed it to him.

I watched as he ran the shirt over his chest and around his neck. My eyes locked on the tattoo that colored his rib cage. "_Never forget_" was written in elegant script along with 9/11 scrolled on the shield of a fireman's helmet. I couldn't help myself as my fingers traced the number one and then the elegant lettering. I remembered Edward's story as to why he chose becoming a fireman. I looked up to see Edward watching me.

"I'm so sorry." I jerked my hand back as if it was on fire. I wanted to crawl into a hole at that particular moment. Touching him like that was highly inappropriate.

"That…that was…I..I."

"Was completely welcomed and wanted." His voice was like melted chocolate causing me to stop my rambling and look deep into his eyes.

"You have every right to touch me where ever and whenever you want, and I do mean wherever."

I didn't get to reply before his lips found mine. I've read in my romance novels how the lover's kiss was so intense that the main character would say such lines like, having her womanhood crumble or how her core would heat and begin to pool. I had always snickered at that scene when I read it. However, in this moment, I knew exactly how those characters felt. The intensity of his body pressed to mine in combination with the fact that I found him to be so very attractive was just too much.

"I gotta go, hold this for me please?" He said as he placed his Saint Christopher pendant in my hands then placing a quick kiss to my temple.

Nothing in this world could have prepared me for the things that I saw that day. I watched as big hunky men dressed in turn out gear with muscles bulging and sweat in the sexiest places. Anyone who tries to tell me that men covered in filth and sweat isn't a huge turn on, needs to stand in my shoes for a single second and I swear it will change your mind.

The last competition was a tug of war match. At first, I thought it would be just a bunch of men struggling against each other with a long rope. The truth was so much better. The rope was actually a hose that had holes in it. Each time a hand would move on the rope, it would cause the pressure to change and water to flow out. Suddenly, shirts were wet and completely see through.

Muscles were now highlighted with the reflection of the sun and the water. I was so thankful I was wearing dark jeans, because I just knew I was a damp mess. I tried to remain in my chair but the momentum of the game and the excitement of the girls around me was just too much and I found myself jumping up and down. The match was a tough one and the red flag attached in the middle of the rope moved to the left and then the right so many times that I could hardly keep up.

Finally the water had caused so much mud and muck that the anchor on the opposing team fell on his ass and our guys won. I watched as Edward was so happy for the win that he joined the rest of the guys in tearing off the wet t-shirts and high fiving each other. Most of the wives had already began rushing over and hugging their husbands. Even Rose was well on her way to Emmett's arms. But, I tried to remain composed myself and stayed close to my chair. I watched as Edward began searching the crowd looking for what I prayed was my face. I knew the second our eyes met that this was for real.

Edward and Emmett started walking toward me and Rose stayed where she was waiting for Emmett to come to her. In a moment more common in a movie than real life, Edward stood tall, his devilish smile giving away what his mind was thinking. His confidence radiating in every step he took. He didn't say anything when he took me into his arms and kissed me without abandon. His kiss wasn't gentle as the one prior. It was full of need and joy and above all passion. His hand holding me firmly against his wet body and for the moment I could not care. My hands found the back of his neck and I held on for dear life when his tongue slid past my lips and captured mine. I could faintly hear the sounds of cat calling and I felt Edward begin to chuckle against my lips. He pulled me against him tighter as he turned and called someone behind him a douche.

Heidi was correct when she said women would pay big money for the guy's old nasty t-shirts. Emmett's went for nearly one hundred and fifty dollars, while Edward's was battled over between two of the bathroom girls before a nameless lady paid four hundred for it.

"I can't believe they would pay money for a dirty t-shirt." I said to Heidi while we ate dinner. Edward had insisted that everyone head over to his condo and hang out. Several couples declined but about ten of them decided to come.

"I know. Can you imagine what kind of money they would pay for a date with these guys?"

I laughed at her humor, but her words got me to thinking. How hard would it be to turn his head? Would he want me now that the hunt was over? What would happen when the newness of our relationship wore off?

"I know what you're thinking." Heidi whispered in my ear.

"Nice try, but I have been caught by that line from my sister too many times."

Heidi wrapped her arm around me and moved us to the landing between the sets of steps. I tried not to think about the last time I stood here; Tanya sitting in a car on the street.

"He talks about you all of the time. He was so happy when he came by the house the other day and said you guys finally worked everything out. He is yours, Bella. Believe me when I tell you that one hundred naked women could march through that front door right now and he would throw all of their asses out."

I rolled my eyes and started to disagree with her, tell her she was crazy and didn't know what she was talking about.

"Stop looking for trouble where there isn't any. Enjoy having a man who clearly adores you. Do you have any idea how many women out there right now wish they had a man who cared for them half as much as Edward does for you?"

I turned and looked out the window. I had never thought of it like that. I could sit back and enjoy my time with Edward. There are really no guarantees in life, but right now in this moment, I chose to believe Heidi and just enjoy this amazing feeling.

A/N

To most of you, it was no real surprise that Rose is pregnant. I really want the story to be about the battle Bella has with growing into this new person she is becoming. However, there has to be a little drama and a baby in the mix. I have had several email thanking me for writing this inspiring story. Aparently there are many of you out there that have needed a push to get off the couch and on the road to a healthy life style. If by reading my words, you have gotten the inspiration you needed, then my job here is done. Trust me, it inspires me also.

**Beta Note** Any mistakes are mine and not Cayce's unless she comes in and adds stuff. Now, Cayce, what's next? Hmmmm….Bella can stop being insecure, she has a hunk of a man. Later Taters…Kimmie41

A/N Curing insecurity is a long and tiring process, trust me I know it all too well. As for the hunk of a man….check out the photos for this chapter. The twisted mind of mathisson, facebook.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bella POV

I decided to take Heidi's advice. Stop looking for an issue where there isn't one. I had also decided to return to the gym despite the events that happened there. Jasper swore to Edward that he would protect me.

Edward was another story; gone was his shyness and reserve. He had no issue with touching me and kissing me. He spoke from his heart and had no issue with telling me exactly what he wanted form me. It both thrilled me and scared the living shit out of me.

"Bella, have you ever thought of having a family of your own?"

Edward's favorite thing to do as of late was to watch a movie and play with my hair, making out would quickly follow and then me putting the brakes on his exploring of my bare skin.

That was something I was nowhere near ready for yet. I wondered if I would ever just love the skin I'm in.

"Honestly, no. I never had a reason to."

I was being honest with him. With no significant other, the possibility of having a family was dramatically decreased. Why think about something that wasn't a possibility.

"Would you be open to discussion about having a family in the future?"

His voice was like melted chocolate when he wanted something. He knew exactly how to touch me in a way that made me forget my name.

"Well…that depends."

I turned my attention back to the movie that played on the television. Edward wasn't detoured so easily muted the television and made me look at him.

"On." He encouraged as his eyes locked on mine.

I took a deep breath considering the words I wanted to use. If I said the wrong thing, I feared it would somehow pop this bubble we were currently in. Would my admission cause him to withdraw completely? Only one way to find out.

"I would only consider having a family if the situation was right. Meaning, I would have to be in love and happily married."

I wasn't against premarital sex per say, I just didn't want to go around having sex just to have it. To bring a child or children into a relationship that wasn't established didn't appeal to me.

"I can see that. You would want to be in love with the …guy first and a name change before a pregnancy test."

He emphasized the word guy, clearly avoiding referring to himself. I wondered if I had shared too much.

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"Ok...but would you consider practicing for children before the name change?"

His question kind of irritated me and I turned so that I was full on facing him; my legs separating us.

"If you're asking me if I would have sex with you outside of marriage, then my answer is yes; but I have conditions."

Edward's face broke out into a smile as he moved my legs out of the way and pushed me back onto the couch. He began to kiss me with this new found passion, then slowed as he gave two quick swipes with his lips pulling back he looked at me intently and it took my breath away as he said.

"I have a condition of my own; you have to love me half as much as I love you before we make love."

He didn't give me an opportunity to respond as he kissed me hard again. I tried to stop him, talk with him about his admission, but he only shifted his kissing from my lips to my neck, cutting off any rational thought I may have had.

"I don't want you to say it back to me tonight. I can see it in your eyes that you're surprised and I want to hear the words when you're not completely surprised."

I agreed and he pulled me up and into our previous seating position.

"I have a tournament in Las Vegas next month, any chance you can tag along?" He resumed his combing of my hair with his fingers while taking a drink with his free hand. He went from tonsil diving and telling me he loved me to talking about a weekend trip.

"Um…"

"Oh, brilliant one Bella, very cool." I thought to myself.

"Check your schedule, I can get you a room to yourself or you can bunk with me."

And just like that, the subject officially changed. While I watched the actors on the screen, I began to question his admission of love. After he left my apartment, I sat down and stared at the blank screen of the television. Would I ever truly just live in the moment? Let a man like Edward love me and care for me? I picked up my phone and hit my speed dial. I needed to talk to someone about this. My mom picked up on the fourth ring, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" My voice sounded small and vulnerable.

"Bella?" She sounded alarmed, guessing something was wrong.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I just need to talk."

I could hear the sheets move as she assured me it was alright.

"You never have to worry about what time it is when you call me. What's wrong my love?"

Hearing the gentleness in my mother's voice sent me into emotional sobs.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong. Did you have a fight with Edward?"

My parents loved Edward. By him going to my father and asking his blessing to date me, placed him on this unattainable pedestal that I wasn't even aware existed. My mom hadn't even met him and she still loved him.

"No, we didn't fight…it's just…"

"Tell me all about it, Bella."

So I did. I told her how I didn't feel at home in my skin, how he confessed he loved me and I was internally questioning it. How I feared I would never like the person I had become, that no matter how many pounds I lost, or what size I was that I would never like myself. How in the hell was I to expect a guy like Edward to care for me, when I couldn't even love myself.

"Why mom, why does he love me?"

There was silence on her end of the line. I could hear her sniffles and I instantly felt bad for calling her and making her cry.

"Bella, you are going about this the wrong way."

Even though she couldn't see me over the phone, I gave her a questionable look.

"How do you figure?" I clipped.

"Because my darling, you shouldn't be asking yourself why me? You should be asking why not me?"

When I was little, my mom was a master at kissing my scrapes making them feel instantly better. I once believed she had magical powers that she used to make me feel better. Hearing her words only confirmed my childhood belief.

"Thanks mom."

I ended the call and went to wash my face. I knew what I had to do and I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to do it. I slipped my coat on over my pajamas that I seemed to live in when I was at home and grabbed my keys. The streets were deserted this time of night and I made it to Edward's condo in minutes. All of the lights were off and I worried for a second he would be angry for waking him. I chose to risk it; I had to talk to him. To assure myself that my choice to love him was the right one.

I rang the doorbell several times like a child who got permission from their parents. I wanted to make sure he would wake up. I was about to pull out my cell and call him when the door opened to reveal a very sleepy eyed Edward. Sleep pants resting low on his hips, a white tank top covering the tattoos that I knew rested on his upper body.

"Bella?" He questioned looking concerned. It was nearly one in the morning and I knew he would be concerned.

"I'm sorry. I just had to come and tell you something before I allowed the vices I have to ruin what should have been a perfect moment."

He pulled me into the condo and locked the door behind us. With his arms around me, we stood in his foyer while he waited for me to explain why I was here.

"Earlier when you asked me about sex, you didn't let me give you my condition."

This was posing harder than I thought. I felt the overwhelming need to look at my feet. Edward's face contorted to one of mild amusement and tilted his to the side.

"Babe," He chuckled. "I don't care what your condition is. I will meet it and exceed it, regardless of what it is."

He tried to pull me in closer, but I needed to say this.

"No Edward, my condition was to be hopeless in love with the person I chose to have sex with. You wouldn't let me say it back to you earlier because you thought I was surprised, and maybe, just maybe you were right. But that doesn't take away the fact that I do love you."

I took the initiative this time and pulled him down for a kiss. I kissed him with everything I had in me, remembering the memories of the first time he said hello to me, the trip to Seattle for the park and the concert and every single moment he has enriched my world.

"I love you Edward….And I want to go to Vegas with you and not to a separate room. I want to stay with you."

I let the words float in the air around us; he could read whatever he wanted to into them. What ever happened in Vegas…well you know the slogan.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on. I mean this is something we could have discussed at lunch or even over the phone, why the urgency?"

I refused to let my vice read anything into his statement. He wasn't complaining, he was trying to understand me.

"Because, I was asking myself why a guy like you would want a girl like me, when I should have been asking why not. I called my mother and she…well, she has always had a way with things and she knows me better than even Rose at times. She is completely team Edward by the way."

Edward chuckled turning me slightly directing me to his bedroom.

"Remind me to send you mother a really big thank you gift."

Edward insisted that I spend the night with him, he rationalized that it was simply too late and that he would feel better if I stayed.

"You remember which room is the guest room correct?"

I looked at him with disbelief on my face. "Mr. Mason, we just confessed our love for one another and have solid plans for Vegas and you expected me to sleep in your guest room?"

He shook his head opening the door to his bedroom wider. I crossed the room to his massive bed, questioning if I would make this a routine visit. I climbed under the covers and felt Edward wrap around me. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time, I felt good about where I was and who I am.

"Bella, you should know that I plan to spend the rest of my life telling you every day how amazingly beautiful you are. I don't ever want you to question why I am with you."

I didn't say anything back. I only silently prayed he would always be a man of his word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WTW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks, Edward did keep his word and reminded me several times a day that he loved me. We spent many nights at each other's houses but we never took that next step. What was first thought to be a quiet weekend getaway turned into a three ringed circus when Edward informed me that when his friends found out about Vegas, several of them decided to come and cheer him on. When I asked for time off work, my father got wind of it and decided to tag along. That snowballed into Rose and Emmett coming and Jasper picking up the rear.

All of that was a cake walk compared to what happened to my weight loss, I hit a plateau. I have changed my work outs and changed my diet, but nothing, not a single pound will come off. Jasper had been my biggest cheerleader and reminded me that this was normal and that when my body was ready it would again shed the weight.

Edward had to work the days leading up to our Vegas departure. I missed him at night and found myself on more than one occasion staring hopelessly at my empty freezer, Ben and Jerry being evicted months ago.

With the madness that was the amount of people going to Vegas, Edward wanted to take me somewhere before things got really crazy. So, we took a late night flight and arrived close to dawn. Once we collected our luggage and Edward secured our rental car, we headed out of the city. He swore to me that we could do the hotel tours when his tournament was finished on Sunday.

While driving, he held my hand and talked about the competition he was up against. I nearly choked when he told me the purse this time was one hundred thousand dollars. It wasn't a subject we openly discussed but I knew Edward had money. He never rubbed it in my face or made me feel bad, but it was clear he had lots of it. I only smiled, not really knowing what to say.

Nearly an hour later when the sun was trying to make its appearance, we pulled into a parking lot beside the Hoover dam. I had always wanted to see it in person, but I had never had the opportunity, until now. Edward was so excited while he pulled me out of the car and practically ran down the walkway toward the massive bridge. Near the center of the bridge, Edward suddenly stopped and turned me to face him.

"When I was a little boy, my parents were always encouraging me to test boundaries. Not to get into trouble, but to question the world around me. When I was ten, my uncle made a comment that you can't be in two places at once. My father argued and brought us to this very spot. I learned that it is indeed possible to be in two places at once."

With his face lit up in excitement, he had me place my left foot on one side of a joint in the side walk and my right on the other. He stood behind me and wrapped himself around me. The moment was perfect despite the chill in the desert air as the sun began to crest the horizon.

"Bella, right now your left foot is in Nevada and your right is in Arizona, but your soul is in my heart."

Suddenly, the excitement he had built about the two states and the glory of the sunrise didn't matter anymore. I tried to turn around to face him but he kept me locked in his arms. When the sky became brighter and brighter, the words that Edward spoke that day will forever be burned in my memory.

"I want my forever with you. If today happens to be my last day on this earth, I want it to be spent with you. You are my whole world, Bella."

He finally let his hold on me slip and I spun around in his arms, latching my lips to his in a kiss that would make any Hollywood kiss scene look like child's play.

The pool tournament was being held in one of the larger hotels in Vegas. The MGM Grand had a well know reputation for holding many well-known events. At being a mile wide, it was certainly big. Esme and Carlisle had left us a message that they would meet us in one of the restaurants near the entrance to MGM Grand. Edward said they frequented this particular restaurant each time they came. There was so much to see inside the hotel that I felt like a little kid being dragged by their parents when Edward pulled me toward the restaurant.

Esme and Carlisle had a table in the back, a pitcher of mimosas on the table.

"Oh, hello my loves!" Esme called out, her reading glasses resting atop her nose, a paper back in her left hand.

We settled in our chairs and Edward and Carlisle immediately began discussing strategy.

"Ignore them, Bella. We'll have our own fun. There is a plethora of shopping to do here in Vegas."

I smiled and nodded my head drinking some of my mimosa. I would certainly follow Esme around and enjoy the sights, but shopping wasn't something I would be doing. With Rose living with Emmett and all the expenses of the house now on my shoulders, money had become tight. I would never admit this to anyone, even my parents. I loved being on my own.

Edward and Carlisle finally quit talking about pool sticks and leader boards and joined our conversation.

"I read that Saks opened a new store just down the walk and I purposely didn't pack anything for the final day of play."

I looked to Esme with a questionable look.

"Did Edward not tell you about the final day of play?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement. I watched Esme give Edward a look that no son should ever get from his mother. I quickly interjected before Esme could release her wrath.

"Esme, not to worry, I have it covered."

It wasn't a complete lie. Just by Esme's admission of going to Saks, I knew this final play thing was a dressy occasion. I had no dress and no funds to buy a dress. I would fake ill and stay in my room…see completely covered. Edward would never know I wasn't there because I would beg Esme to cover for me. Certainly Esme wouldn't want to jeopardize her son's chance at winning.

"Oh, well at least you came prepared."

Esme looked away a little too quickly to give me an easy feeling about all of this. Edward and Carlisle excused themselves to head over and make certain everything was ready for the game later. Edward wanted to insure they had received his entrance fee.

I admitted to Esme that I was really tired and sleepy and wanted to get a quick nap in before the rest of the mob arrived. She hugged me tight and said she would meet me later for some exploring.

I walked toward the elevator and noticed a couple of very well dressed women waiting for it to arrive. The up arrow had already been selected so I waited patiently.

"Did you see who made it again this year?" The long haired girl spoke.

"I did, but rumor has it, he brought a girl this year."

"Yes I heard the same, but maybe it's his cousin or something."

"Not a chance, mother said when she talked with Esme recently she was overjoyed with his choice in the girl."

"Well, that is something. Esme never approves of anyone Edward has been seen with."

"Oh yes, apparently she already has the Biltmore on alert."

I lowered my head as their conversation continued. I knew without a doubt who they were discussing. My plan of faking sick was slowly going up in flames. If Esme was so happy with me being Edward's choice, I didn't want to give her a reason to doubt that. I had to figure something out. The sounds of the casino gave me the answer I needed.

I had played several casino games...online that is. How different could the real thing be? I made my way quickly to a row of slot machines and began placing money into the slot. One hundred dollars later I was frustrated and out of cash. I was walking toward the ATM and a husky voice caught my attention.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned to find a slightly older man standing next to a craps table. His clothes looked like he had been wearing them all night, his bow tie undone and his eyes tired.

"Can I ask a favor of you?"

I looked behind me thinking he must be talking to someone else only to find the space behind me empty.

"Me?" I questioned as I pointed at my chest.

"Yes, you."

"Okkaay?"

"I need you to blow on these dice for me."

I looked from his hand to the table. I didn't understand the game of craps but I knew people did this from watching too many movies.

"Please, I give you half of what I win."

I didn't really have anything to lose, so I leaned over and blew a quick breath across the dice. I watched as he tossed the dice down and they rolled across the line at the end of the table.

I entered the elevator twenty minutes later, a smile on my face and fifteen hundred dollars in my pocket. I would find Esme and join her in shopping for a dress at Saks. I would never give her a reason to doubt her confidence in me.


End file.
